


Black Tie Cat

by Silvaxus



Series: Questionable AU's and where to find them [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Artist Lucifer (Supernatural), Barebacking, Bookstore Owner Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Rimming, Samifer - Freeform, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Showers, Spanking, Threats of Violence, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), mentions of watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: When you burned through your mobile data watching porn, but you have to get some research done, you do the next best thing. You go to your local bookstore. Surprised when he met a tall drink of a man with beautiful eyes and dimples to die for, Lucifer got what he needed and several books and flirting later, he left the store only to return a day later.Not even in his wildest dreams would Lucifer have dared to imagine the ride he signed up for.





	1. Got a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> after a damn FLOOD of one-shots with nothing but smut I wanted to give you (and me) a full fledged story again! Before I get to the usual blabla I have to say something about this story: 
> 
> When I outlined this story it was planned completely different but then my beloved cat died a year ago this month. I still miss him every day. He was by my side for 11 short years and the other two furballs miss him to. Sometimes it feels he's still sleeping behind me on the couch while I write or at the last second before I fall asleep it feels like he's walking all over my blanket to make sure I'm tugged in. 
> 
> This story is for him. He had a lot of names and he earned himself a title: King
> 
> A lot of things you will read here will be just like he did it and how he was part of my day. Not everything is like we had it but a lot. I miss my giant boy and I will never stop but I want to share a part of him with all of you. 
> 
> Now, to the other parts of the story:
> 
> Updates once to twice a week AND the story is already finished and has been so for a while. 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

 Killing the engine of his beloved car, Lucifer sighed and looked over to his passenger riding shotgun. “Listen dude, you’ve been eating my food for two weeks, you slept in my bed without being invited and caused havoc in my apartment. You pooped very proudly on the carpet in the living room and shoved your balls in my face to wake me up with your stench maybe five minutes later. I should kick you out; not head out to spend money on you.”   
  
Lucifer looked sternly at the cat sitting next to him. The not-so-little cat walked into his apartment two weeks ago and hadn’t left since. Hadn’t left permanently would be more accurate. Sometimes his new roommate left through the open window only to come back late at night. Lucifer had called the local shelter and had informed them that a giant red cat without collar had moved in with him and that the owner can come along to get his pet back. He left his contact details but so far, the shelter never called him back.   
  
The cat, the tomcat according to the impressive balls he liked to shove into Lucifer’s face every morning, looked at him with his big beige eyes. He liked to stay close to Lucifer all the times. In his bed when he was sleeping, on his lap when he was sitting, reading or watching tv, using the bathroom alone was impossible and eating was a fight for his own food. Was that how you become the pet of a cat? Sighing again, Lucifer stretched his hand out to pet the cat on the head and the cat bumped his large head into his hand. Lucifer had never seen such a big cat. The furry guys’ head was big enough to barely fit into his hand and with the help of some meat, Lucifer managed to weigh the guy; almost 20 pounds of cat in red and white fur without being fat.

Huge paws, huge head, short-ish tail, red-beige fur all over his body except for his belly, chest and around his paws. There he sported soft white fur and when he was sitting the white fur on his chest looked like a necktie. The red-beige fur was stripped in darker shades of beige and the stripes in his face gave him a mask around his bright amber eyes. It was a beautiful cat. The only weird thing about him was that he couldn’t meow, not like Lucifer heard other cats do. It was deeper and sometimes it sounded more like he was yattering but sometimes… sometimes the damn cat raced through the whole apartment only to come to a sudden stop to take a deep breath and then he started to meow. Loud, so loud that when the windows were open people stopped to look up and check out the noise. It was hilarious.   
  
Now that two weeks had passed, and nobody seemed to miss the big idiot Lucifer had decided to keep him. The only drawback was… he had no real idea what to do with a cat. He never had a pet of his own and the last weeks were improvised on his part.   
  
That’s why he was now here, together with the cat. He was on his way to the pet shop and his now-permanent roommate could decide for himself what he wanted to eat, and Lucifer would buy everything else he would need. Before Lucifer would go to the pet shop, he wanted to go to the local bookstore to get something to read on cats. His phone was useless to him until the next month and so he had to go back to the old fashioned way of reading; books. Where do you go if you need a book but have no idea what kind of book? The local bookstore and not to one of those giant chains.   
  
“I’m going to leave the windows open for you and you can chill here as long as I’m gone big-boy. I’m just going to buy some books about you and then we’re going to the pet shop to get some food and other things for you, okay?” The cat made a meow that was not a meow and rolled to his back on the seat. “Don’t scratch up my upholstery when I’m gone. If I find even one scratch in the leather I will use your hide to have it fixed.” Lucifer fixed the cat with a stern glare, but the cat looked at him with large amber eyes and pulled his big paws right in front of his chest while he presented his fluffy white belly to him. Sighing the third time since he parked in front of the bookstore, Lucifer petted the offered belly and left the car.   
  
Turning around before he walked into the store, Lucifer smiled to himself how ironic this was. A giant red cat was sitting in his big red Mustang. A 68er Mustang GT, a classic and in a beautiful red dress as Lucifer liked to think about it. The cat was now sitting in the front seat and looked at Lucifer with his large eyes and started to wash his face with his oversized paws.   
  
Still smiling, Lucifer pushed the door to the door open and a small bell above the door announced his presence. Looking around, he took the chaos of the store in. It looked like chaos to him at first but the longer he observed the more he could make out structures and themes. Like the shelf with the funny label _‘I don’t know the name of the book or the author, but the cover was red’._ There were shelves with similar labels for books in blue and black. More shelves followed that were labeled with _‘Vampire… stuff’_ only to be followed by _‘Werewolf stuff_ .   
  
Whoever oversaw labeling the books seemed to have a great sense of humor. Laughing to himself when he saw that every category of books had its own funny name, Lucifer tried to find the pet section of the store when a voice came from somewhere in the counter. “I’ll be with you in a minute!” Turning around to find the owner of the voice, Lucifer was surprised to walk into said owner when he turned back around. In front of Lucifer suddenly stood a tall man, taller than Lucifer. Long dark brown hair that almost reached the young man’s shoulders. The t-shirt the man wore had trouble containing said shoulders and it stretched nicely over the man’s chest. A young-looking face greeted Lucifer without looking boyish. Oh, good lord… those dimples could be anyone’s downfall Lucifer thought right before he noticed the beautiful eyes that seemed to range from grey to blue to green. Lucifer knew he was staring but it seemed to be the only thing he could do .   
  
“Hi, I’m Sam. How can I help you?” A smooth voice that was like honey over Lucifer’s senses. Staring at the tall drink of a man, Sam, Lucifer tried to find the right words. “Cats!” Lucifer smacked himself in the head. That was just the right thing to say to make himself look like an idiot. Sam tilted his head and looked at Lucifer like he was thinking too hard. The gesture caused his long hair to fall a bit over his face. “Cats… okay. More fiction or nonfiction book?” Taking a deep breath, Lucifer tried again without making himself look like an idiot. “A cat moved in with me and I never had one. I just want to get something to read on cats in general. He doesn’t strike me as a special kind of breed except part giant or something.” Nodding, Sam turned around and lead Lucifer through the store which was far bigger than you could see from the outside.   
  
They stopped in front of a small but high shelf that was labeled with _‘How to serve your feline masters’_ .  Snorting, Lucifer pointed at the label. “That’s just what everybody thinks books about cats should be named but nobody actually does it. It’s hilarious.” Sam laughed at Lucifer’s comment who felt oddly proud at making the other man laugh like that. “Yeah, right. That’s why I did it, but most people just google stuff like this that’s why I don’t have many books on this topic, I’m sorry.” Shrugging, Lucifer held his phone up for Sam to see and grinned. “Don’t be. I ran out of mobile data over the weekend because I have no internet at home thanks to a stupid dredge driver. It was a long weekend, I was bored and burned through of my mobile data watching porn.” Shrugging again with a smile on his face, Lucifer grinned at Sam’s laughter. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard why someone wanted to buy books about cats. Let me show you something else and I’ll let you browse the furry slave section in peace.”   
  
Lucifer followed Sam around a corner and they passed a new shelf; _The books nobody reads but we all know you want them._ Frowning, Lucifer looked up and started to laugh openly at the new labels over the shelves;   
  
Hit me with your best   
Thick dick action   
Pussy Terror, or not, maybe, I don’t know   
The usual   
“The usual”   
Very questionable, are you sure?   
  
“Don’t tell me those are all books with porn?” Sam shrugged, and Lucifer noticed his pretty dimples when the taller man smiled. “Yeah. You can’t imagine how often I had to answer to some old lady asking me embarrassed where she could find something like this. It’s easier for everybody and they can still ask me if they can’t find something. You need my help to find anything?” Lucifer shook his head. “Maybe to find the way out later but I’m good at the moment.” With a last nod, Sam vanished between the shelves. How a guy that big could move so silent was beyond Lucifer.   
  
Browsing through the cat books offered Lucifer a lot to read but, in the end, he decided on three books. One was for cats in general, a how-to-cat so to say, one book on how to entertain your cat and an illustrated book that showed photographs of various kinds of cats. Lucifer was fascinated how different and yet impressive cats could look at the photographer. Maybe he could use it for his next work.   
  
With the three books gathered in his arm, Lucifer was about to search for the exit, so he could pay and drive to the pet shop, but he stopped before moving. Looking behind himself, Lucifer walked back to the _other_ section Sam had shown him. Without paying attention to what he was grabbing, Lucifer took a book from one of the shelves, he didn’t even check the label above the shelf and headed back to the front.   
  
Sam was sitting behind a computer screen, but he got up the moment he saw Lucifer approaching him. “Found everything you were looking for?” Nodding, Lucifer placed his four books on the counter. “Yeah, the pet shop is the next stop, but I hope they offer a delivery service. I won’t be able to get everything in my car.” Looking up while he was typing the books into his computer, Sam pointed at Lucifer’s car with a nod of his head. “That’s your pretty car then, I guess. Beautiful lady, you’ve got there.” Lucifer looked from his car back to Sam. “What makes you think it’s a lady?”   
  
The smile Sam gave him should be described as sensual and Lucifer had to admit that he liked this look on Sam’s face. “A beautiful car is always a lady or so my brother taught me, and your car is a real beauty. I’m sure it has something to do with her owner. That would be 45,90$ and you can choose a free book from the second-hand section. If you buy four books, you get one free.”   
  
Lucifer was still trying to decide if Sam was messing or flirting with him when he walked over to the second-hand shelf to grab the first book he could reach. When he stood in front of Sam again, Lucifer was sure that Sam had been flirting with him when he picked up the book Lucifer had grabbed without looking. “ _Tailchaiser’s Song_ … one of my favourites. A really good choice.” Beaming at Sam’s happiness, Lucifer handed Sam his credit card. The taller man processed the card and put the books in a big and colourful paper bag before he handed Lucifer his card back. “Sorry for being curious but… are you really the Lucifer Novak? The artist?” Surprised that Sam had picked up his name, Lucifer nodded as he accepted his purchases. “Yes, that would be me. Nice to me you Sam. It’s not often that young folks know my name.” Lucifer offered Sam his hand who gripped it with his much larger one. Warm and strong fingers closed around Lucifer’s hand for a moment before Sam let go.   
  
“The woman who owned the store before me loved your paintings. She dragged me to several of your expositions since I should see something else besides books, Miss Milton used to say.” Sam smiled sheepishly at Lucifer who started to laugh. “Old ladies are the kind of people who show interest in my art, so don’t worry Sam. It was nice to meet you.”   
  
Lucifer left the store with a wave to Sam who returned the gesture and a smile before he vanished into the depth that was the bookstore.   
  
After Lucifer placed his books in the trunk of his car and he taken his placed behind the wheel, he looked at the cat resting on the sun-warm leather. “When we are at the store you can pick the most expensive stuff, because of you I got to meet a really cute guy who was flirting with me.”   
  
The cat raised his head from his big paws and purred at Lucifer.


	2. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes,
> 
> thank you so much for your many comments under the first chapter! Have a second one today :D

After their trip to the bookstore, the dude at the pet store looked completely irritated that Lucifer walked into the store with his cat walking next to him, they drove right back home. Lucifer paid them some extra cash to have them deliver everything that wouldn’t fit into the car.  
  
A large scratching post for the living room and Lucifer’s office slash studio, a litter box, bowls for food and water together with a different kind of cat food. Snacks, lots and lots of snacks for the big cat as well and toys to train the snacks off right away. The laser pointer was for Lucifer’s amusement only. He laughed his ass off from the couch when the cat was running behind the small red dot only to look at Lucifer with annoyance.  
  
Later that day, when Lucifer had installed the scratching posts in the apartment and read from one of the books to place the water bowl separate from the food, Lucifer settled down in his office to work for a few hours.  
  
With the radio playing softly in the background and a tea in his hand, Lucifer sat down in front of the canvas that held the picture he started days ago. It showed a cliff line in the foreground and Lucifer wanted to paint the ocean in the background during the day. All sparkling water with seagulls in the sky but so far, he had only painted the cliff line with the grass where the ground had broken off.  
  
Leaning back, Lucifer looked at the picture and sipped his tea. _Shadow of your love_ from Gun’s & Roses played in the background. Blinking, he turned to the left when he heard a sound. The cat was sitting on the window sill looking outside, the tree in front of the house looked almost like a frame for the cat and while Lucifer was still watching the cat, his hand wandered to his paintbrush.  
  
A tree found its way in the picture. Old and weather-beaten and only its strong roots helped the tree to stay on top of the cliff. Under the tree, between the strong roots, a big stone had its place. The stone was big enough for a person to sit on, but Lucifer painted two figures sitting on the stone.  
  
An old man, his back bent from a life of hard work, with his hair white and his skin dark from the sun on the ocean. A cat sat next to the old man, a red one, and together the old man and the cat would look out to the ocean once he finished painting it.  
  
When Lucifer looked out of the window again, it was dark and when he got up to stretch his back, his body told him that he had been sitting for far too long, again. He cleaned up his working space for the night and went to the kitchen. The moment Lucifer’s feet touched the kitchen, the cat came running and demanded food. Not that his bowl was already filled or anything. Sighing, Lucifer picked up two diverse kinds of food and held them in front of the cat to choose from. Both bags got a good sniff before the cat bumped its head against one of the bags in Lucifer’s left hand.  
  
“Tuna and chicken, not a bad choice buddy.” Filling the ‘not bad choice’ into a different bowl, Lucifer changed the water in the living room and went to his fridge to hunt down dinner for himself. Frowning, he noticed that he forgot to go grocery shopping for himself. Looking down at the smacking cat, Lucifer grabbed the flyer from the local pizza store.  
  
Ten minutes later and dinner on its way, a happy cat joined Lucifer on the couch. “Dude… you smell like you jumped face first in your food.” The cat looked at him only to throw himself down, one leg ended up in the air and Lucifer got a clear few of his roommate's balls, again. “Perv… showing me your balls every time you disagree with me or you want something from me won’t work forever.” The cat looked up while he started to clean himself, leg still in the air and balls still on display. Rolling his eyes at the cats’ attitude, Lucifer switched the TV on while waiting for his food.  
  
Lucifer had dozed off when his food arrived, and the doorbell woke human and cat up. The only difference was that the human almost sprinted for the door and the cat away from the door.  
  
After he paid for his food, Lucifer went back to the living room and his pizza with extra cheese and extra pepperoni found a fast end because the damn cat was staring at every bite Lucifer took from his pizza and he had no intentions of sharing it. The cat looked at Lucifer like he had insulted the Queen of England. The annoyance factor climbed up a few degrees when Lucifer started to laugh and the cat strut away, tail high in the air and the crown jewels swinging left and right with every step. Laughing even harder, Lucifer switched the channels hoping he could find something he could watch but when he looked up, it was over for Lucifer.  
  
There was some documentary playing about cats and their owners and what they were doing for their precious little furballs through the day. Cats shown in dresses, pissed-off faces included, were presented to juries and the whole thing was just painfully ridiculous. “Stop being a drama queen and start being a king and you can keep those jewels you like to shove in my face,” Lucifer said to the cat eyeing him from the scratching post. The cat flickered his tail at Lucifer and turned around to show him his striped back.  
  
Switching the tv off, Lucifer got off from the couch and walked over to the scratching post to scratch the big oaf of a cat behind his oversized ears. “I’m sorry buddy. Of course, you are a king and you can keep your jewels. A guy can’t separate another guy from his balls. Balls united, you might say. Good night, your Majesty. Going to read a bit though. TV is boring tonight.”  
  
Grabbing the book Lucifer had taken from the hidden area of the bookstore, he dumped it on his bed before he walked into his bedroom. One fast clean up later, Lucifer threw himself in his bed only dressed in his boxer shorts and his Majesty had already taken his place at the end of the bed.  
  
After some wiggling around and fighting with the cat over the blanket, Lucifer was able to find a comfortable position and opened his book. A book that learned to fly after twenty pages, the cat got scared and ran from the bedroom. Lucifer sat in his bed only to stare at the book. What the hell? He had read his fair shit of bullshit but this…? Shuddering, Lucifer got up and walked into the kitchen to drink something before he went back to bed only to have the weird words of the book build pictures in his mind. Shuddering again, Lucifer turned around until he was lying on his front with his pillow half stuffed under his chest, his right leg pulled up and his head resting half on his arm and half on his pillow. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer exhaled slowly, and he could feel how every muscle in his body relax. It was easy like this to push the weird things he had read only minutes ago from his mind, but other pictures started to dance behind Lucifer’s closed eyes.  
  
Pictures of a smiling face with dimples, beautiful eyes and long hair together with strong shoulders and a broad chest Lucifer wanted to explore with his fingers; and his tongue.  
  
Groaning, Lucifer pressed his face deeper into his pillow. Sam’s face, when he was flirting with Lucifer, became clear as day. The way Sam’s eyes had sparkled and Lucifer wanted to feel the long hair wrapped around his fingers when he kissed him. Cursing his own bad timing, Lucifer pushed his hand under the covers and cupped his hard cock through his boxer shorts. A wet patch of precum darkened the blue material and Lucifer flipped himself on his back and pushed the covers off his body.  
  
One arm thrown over his eyes, Lucifer pushed his boxer shorts down and closed his hand around his cock. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so aroused by someone he had met for only a few minutes but there was something about Sam… something that lured Lucifer in. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer let his arousal spread through his body for a moment before he sped up his hand. He held his breath and sped up the jerking motions of his hand only to slow down again when he exhaled slowly. He was so close to his orgasm it felt like fire under his skin and he pushed his orgasm back twice already.  
  
Stopping the movement of his hand altogether, Lucifer dragged his nails over the sensitive skin before he circled the head of his cock with his fingertip. The touch was too fleeting almost a tickle and Lucifer let his hand wander all the way down before he closed his hand around his cock again.  
  
With a few well-aimed and fast strokes, together with Sam’s smiling face in a completely different context in his mind, Lucifer wrenched an orgasm from his body that surprised even him. The hand blocking his vision ended up buried in his pillow, his teeth bit down hard on his bottom lip and he could feel his release land somewhere on his chest and almost hitting his clavicle.  
  
Lucifer waited until his breathing returned to normal before he got up and went to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror showed he almost hit himself in the face with his orgasm as a few droplets of his release had landed on his throat and trails of cum marked him from groin to throat.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Lucifer wetted a washcloth and cleaned himself up. Tomorrow he would drive back to the bookstore and ask Sam what kind of book he sold him today. Lucifer’s last thought before sleep claimed him was that _‘King’_ would be a good name for his cat.


	3. Tentacles

Lucifer woke up the next day around noon with his cat, King, snoring next to him. King was lying on his back, legs stretched out in every direction, white belly falling and rising with his steady breathing. It looked unbelievable cute if not for the snoring that could put a trucker to shame.   
  
Growling, Lucifer raised his head from his pillow and rolled the snoring cat around until he was lying on his side, but King woke up with a startled expression. The nictitating membrane covered King’s eyes for a moment longer but after he blinked several times, it was gone. King made a growling sound just like Lucifer a moment ago and rolled himself together to a tight ball of red fur with his head resting on his big paws.   
  
Satisfied that it was quiet again, Lucifer rubbed his face against his pillow and tried to fall back asleep. A jack-hammer started to roar outside on the street. Groaning in annoyance, Lucifer pulled his blanket over his head, but his blanket was lifted a second later when King crawled under the covers again. Together, human and cat, tried to block out the loud noise and King purred loud enough to pass for a diesel engine, but the jack-hammer was still louder. 

 

Groaning in annoyance, Lucifer got up and threw his blanket over King who moved under the covers like the sandworms in Dune before he settled under the blanket in a comfortable position.   
  
The jack-hammer was still hammering outside when Lucifer walked into his bathroom, door not completely closed. After Lucifer relieved himself, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. A week worth of scruff decorated his face and his hair was too long again. The problem with his scruff was something Lucifer could fix himself or… or he could pay someone else to do it better.   
  
Grinning at himself in the mirror, Lucifer hopped under the shower and through the milky glass of his shower stall, he could see his furry roommate walking through the bathroom. When Lucifer declared himself clean, he found King sitting on the toilet seat and looking at Lucifer with a relaxed face.   
  
Lucifer was drying himself off when he suddenly felt a raspy tongue on the back of his legs. Squealing in surprise and because it tickled, Lucifer jumped away, ripped the towel off his head and looked at King. King looked back with his amber eyes and pink tongue stretched out together with a surprised expression on his face. “Dude, that tickles like fuck.” King only answered with a cute head roll and his meowing that wasn’t really meowing. “Yeah, yeah, whatever dude…”   
  
Dried off and naked, Lucifer walked back into his bedroom and looked through his wardrobe. He grabbed a set of his favorite boxer briefs, dark blue jeans together with a simple white t-shirt. That his socks were striped in green and blue nobody would know. He added his comfortable boots as well and grabbed his leather jacket. Keys, phone, a weird book from last night and wallet in his hand, Lucifer stood in front of his door when King charged from the bedroom to follow him. “You want to tag along big boy?” A deep meow later, King followed Lucifer down the hallways until they stood in front of his beloved car… which was covered in grey dust from the roadworks.   
  
Growling in the direction of the men working there, Lucifer opened the drivers’ door for King to jump in. With King seated as his shotgun, Lucifer drove off. Good thing that there was a gas station right next to his favorite barbershop that had a good car wash.  
  
After a few minutes’ drive, Lucifer parked at the gas station and scowled at the young man to take good care of his girl. The young man already knew him and his car, and he knew better than to fuck around with Lucifer. That, and he knew Lucifer would tip him well should he be satisfied with the job on his girl.  
  
With King right behind him, Lucifer tried to cross the street, but the traffic was too busy, that he picked up his oversized cat before they crossed the street together. Still, with King safely in his arms, Lucifer walked into the barbershop.   
  
Only one seat of the few seats was occupied but it was the owner himself sprawled in the comfortable chair playing with his phone. “If that’s how you spend your day at work I’m doing something wrong with my life.” The lean figure in the chair looked up from his phone and a smile bloomed on the other man’s face. “Well, well… isn’t that my favorite Lord of Darkness. I wanted to ask what I could do for you today but with your yeti look, I know exactly what you need. What’s with the cat?” The dark and deep voice with the British accent that belonged to his friend Balthazar never failed to amuse Lucifer. It was a voice full of music. Lucifer set King back on his own paws before he pulled Balthazar into a short and tight hug. “That’s my new room-mate. King. He decided to move in with me and now he wants to go where I go. A jack-hammer woke us and so we fled from our very comfortable bed. My mirror almost cracked when I looked into it and thought that I’d rather brake yours than mine and here we are.”   
  
Balthazar laughed before he pointed at the chair he just vacated. “Make yourself comfortable, my friend. Coffee?” Lucifer hang his leather jacket up and threw his long body into the comfortable chair. King sniffed his way through the store.   
  
Balthazar placed a mug with steaming hot coffee on the small table in front of Lucifer. “A trim and a shave as usual for the Ruler of Hell?” Lucifer rolled his eyes. It was one of Balthazar’s favorite things to say to him. “Yes, my devoted minion. Hair short, beard off. I want to look remotely human today.” Smirking over Lucifer’s head in the mirror, Balthazar prepared everything he would need. “Remotely human you say? You’ve got a date I should know about?” Snorting, Lucifer shook his head and ordered Balthazar to start with his work.  
  
…  
  
An hour later Lucifer left the barber shop clean shaven and his hair neatly cut and short. Balthazar even groomed King with great delight and the cat sat perfectly still in one of the chairs and allowed the other to groom him.   
  
Back at the gas station, Lucifer paid the young man after he looked over his girl. Everything was cleaned up to perfection and so Lucifer paid for the wash and tipped the nervous young man generously.  
  
Cat, car, and man well groomed, they drove off. The damn book rested next to King on the seat but before Lucifer would go back to the bookstore, he needed more coffee and something to eat. Good thing Lucifer knew just the right place for both things that were close to Sam’s bookstore.   
  
Lucifer decided to park in front of Sam’s store and was a bit disappointed to find the bookstore closed but a small note informed him that Sam would be back in around twenty minutes. Looking down at King, Lucifer nodded down the street. “Let’s go for coffee then King. We’ll wait for Sam to come back.”   
  
Together Lucifer and King walked down the street and quite a few people stopped to look after them, but they paid them no attention. Lucifer was glad that he left his leather jacket in the car because it was so warm now, that there was no need for an extra layer of clothes. 

After a ten minutes’ walk, they reached their destination. A coffee shop with a broad selection of different coffees, hot chocolate, cakes, pies and whatever the owner thought of every day. The name “Ducking Monday” was displayed in colourful letters over the door together with a duck with ruffled feathers, wearing a tie together with a sour expression. When Lucifer saw the name for the first time he just shook his head and said nothing… it was so… typical.   
  
Walking through the open door, Lucifer sat down on a chair especially reserved for him. It was placed on bar close to the coffee machine and labeled with “Reserved for the Ruler of the Underworld”. Lucifer pulled another chair close to his ‘throne’ and King jumped up and placed his large paws on the counter.   
  
Two customers later, the barista sauntered over only to lean on the counter with dancing eyebrows and a smirk on his face. “Hello, handsome. What can I get you and your friend over there? Didn’t know you’re a Furry, though.” Lucifer leaned back in his chair and scratched King behind his ears. “A black coffee for me, water for my furry friend and give me a bagel with something you would eat too.”   
  
It took only a few minutes for everything to appear right in front of Lucifer and King. A bagel with cheese and pastrami together with something green appeared in front of Lucifer. A big mug of black coffee and a bowl of water for King.   
  
Munching on his bagel, Lucifer was surprised at his own hunger and it only took him a few minutes to devour the delicious little thing. Sated and full, Lucifer offered a small piece of cheese to King that fallen off his bagel. King sniffed the small piece before he picked the piece up with a careful claw and jumped off his chair to the ground together with his cheese.   
  
Chuckling, Lucifer looked at his cat over the brim of his mug. “So, what’s with you and the cat? I’ve never picked you for a cat guy.” Lucifer shrugged with his shoulders and smiled at his brother. It felt good to spend some time with Gabriel even when they managed to throw people off with the fact that they were brothers. Their all-time answer was always ‘adopted’ right before they went back to their wanna-be flirting. “King wanted to stay, he moved in and now he wants to go where I go,” Lucifer said taking another sip from his coffee. Gabriel leaned over the bar to look down at King. “He’s cute but… King?” Shrugging, Lucifer took another sip. “He’s a cat. A cats’ name doesn’t need to make sense.” Grinning, Gabriel let himself fall back on his feet. “True… and what about you? I saw you drive by earlier. Got a date to impress? Car all cleaned and polished. You shaved; fresh haircut and the way you smell I know you went to see Balthazar.”   
  
Lucifer glowered over his mug at his brother. Why was everybody assuming he had a date? “No, just going to visit the bookstore down the road. Bought a book yesterday that was weird as fuck and I want to change it for something else.” Gabriel’s eyes went up like the lights of a lighthouse. “You are going to visit the tall pretty guy at the bookstore? Sam is here almost every morning for a latte macchiato without any sugar. I’m trying my best to get him to go on a date with me, but he never agrees.” Gabriel made a mopping face at Lucifer who glowered at his brother. He didn’t like the fact that Gabriel tried to go after Sam. “Yep, going to visit Sam to get a refund on the porn book he sold me yesterday and get something else.” Gabriel’s eyes almost popped out of his head before he started to laugh. Lucifer thought about jumping over the bar to strangle his brother.  
  
…  
  
Lucifer left almost an hour later with two coffees, one black the other a latte macchiato without sugar, and two muffins. King was jumping around Lucifer and chasing after a small dog when the little fucker tried to bark at King. King merely looked at the small dog, snarled and puffed up his fur. The small dog ran away with King right behind him. Lucifer only laughed and called him back when the owner of the dog, a hysterical woman with fake blond hair and long nails, started to scream and yell at King. King walked back to Lucifer’s side with his tail held high and when the small dog tried a second round of barking King turned around, charged at the dog with a hiss and walked away with so much annoyance on his face only a cat can muster.   
  
A grin still plastered all over his face, Lucifer reached the bookstore and saw his own reflection in the shop-window. Paper tray with the coffee-to-go mugs in one hand and the paper bag with the muffins in the other, Lucifer’s reflection wore a happy smile on his face. Freshly shaven and with his short hair Lucifer looked a bit younger than he actually was but… now he understood why everybody assumed he wanted to impress someone or he was on his way to a date. He looked like was doing both. Without thinking, he had put on his best jeans that made his ass look nice, his legs look long, and the white t-shirt was simple yet fine and showed that he despite his age, was fit.   
  
Shaking his head at his own reflection, Lucifer pushed the door to the store open and waited for King to enter before he followed his victorious cat inside. The bell announced their presence and Lucifer placed his offerings on the counter. Lucifer waited, and King used the time to stroll through the third store on this day.   
  
A moment later, Sam appeared from behind a shelf and smiled when he spotted Lucifer standing in his store. “Lucifer. What brings you back to me already?” Lucifer pushed the coffee he got for Sam in his direction together with the bag with the muffins. “Coffee, muffins, and the… weird as fuck book I got yesterday.” Sam started to laugh and opened the mug. Lucifer felt his chest swell with pride when Sam smiled at the coffee. “My favorite! How did you know?” Lucifer leaned close to Sam and lowered his voice. “A Master of the Dark Arts never reveals his secrets,” Lucifer whispered and sipped his dark coffee. Sam beamed at Lucifer and took a careful sip of his coffee only to groan at the taste. The sound did things to Lucifer he would remember later that night.   
  
“Good stuff,” Sam said licked his lips. Another picture for Lucifer’s storage for late at night. “So, what’s with the book you mentioned? Not good?”   
  
Lucifer pulled a face and put his coffee down. “I’ve watched some really weird stuff in my life but this…” Lucifer shuddered and dragged his hand through his short hair and Lucifer saw Sam following the motion with his eyes. “And…?” Sam made one of those go-one motions with his hand. “Tentacle porn on page twenty? Really? Hell no!” Sam looked at Lucifer, stunned before he burst into laughter and had to hold himself up on the counter. A few tears ran down Sam’s face. Sam’s laughter was so infectious that Lucifer started to laugh as well.   
  
It felt good, unbelievable good to laugh about something as ridiculous as a book written about tentacle porn.   
  
When their laughter died down, Sam grabbed a block post-it notes and a pen from under the counter. “Here, Lucifer. Just tape the book full of warnings and put it in the second-hand shelf. I’ll give you a discount if you want to get another book.”   
  
Lucifer took another sip from his coffee, held the keys to his car in the air and sprinted outside to get the book. When he walked back into the store, King was sitting on the counter and an enthralled Sam was petting the oversized cat who was enjoying the attention. King pressed his head into Sam’s hand and for once King looked like a normal sized cat next to Sam who watched at King with wonder. King purred loudly, stood on his hind legs and stretched himself until he could rest his front paws on Sam’s shoulder and hide his face in Sam’s long hair. King’s purring only got louder after that and Sam wrapped one long arm around the cat while he used his other hand to stroke King’s long back.   
  
It was adorable and beautiful at once to see Sam handle King with so much care and so carefully at the same time. Sam looked up at Lucifer and rubbed his scruff against King’s head. “That’s your cat?” Lucifer grinned, nodded, and tried to not feel insulted that his cat had forgotten him completely to shower Sam with his furry love.  
  
That Sam was covered in red cat fur made it only better.


	4. Make a Fuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already on chapter 4...wow. Let's rock this Monday.

Lucifer hated himself very much at the moment. He was supposed to meet Sam in an hour for their lunch date at the bookstore, and he looked like hell and felt even worse. Last night Lucifer went out for a few drinks with Gabriel. Gabriel had been… Gabriel and provoked the wrong kind of assholes. It came to a brawl and, adopted or not, Gabriel was his brother, and Lucifer would always fight for the short stack.   
  
Unfortunately, Lucifer took quite a few hits himself. The skin on his knuckles were broken, he had a cut splitting his left eyebrow in half, and his shoulder reminded him about the table he met when one asshole tried to throw Lucifer around. They had to make a run for it before the cops arrived and now Lucifer looked at his battered face in the mirror. The skin on his jaw had already started to turn purple, and later he would sport a spectacular bruise on the right side of his face.  
  
He could cancel their date until he looked better, of course, but… he had been looking forward to this day for over a week now. It had been Sam’s idea. He had asked Lucifer with a light blush on his face, shy voice and fidgety fingers if Lucifer wanted to have lunch with him. Sam would close the shop for an hour, and they could eat upstairs in the taller man’s apartment. Lucifer had been surprised to hear that Sam not only owned the store but the whole building. the hazel-eyed man had been given the structure and everything in it by the old lady that had held everything before him. Sam had worked in the store to earn some money when he left his family and he just… stayed. The old lady had no living relatives, and so she gave everything to Sam since he was there for her until the end.   
  
Sighing, Lucifer undressed and walked into the shower. Hissing when the hot water hit his shoulder, he tried to relax under the hot water. He and Sam had been dancing around each other for weeks now. Lucifer would walk into the weird bookstore several times a week with coffee and muffins, bagels or whatever Gabriel would throw into his bag.   
  
Lucifer wasn’t feeling very confident when he got out of the shower and saw the bruise on his arms together with the injury on his shoulder. Trying to ignore the bruise was easier said than done but Lucifer tried it anyway while he got dressed. Saying goodbye to King was easy as the oversized cat was snoring in Lucifer’s bed.   
  
The drive to the store was short, and when he parked in front of it, he felt a bit like he would chicken out. Lucifer took a deep breath and released it slowly. No doubt, that Sam had already heard him and driving off without an explanation would be a dick move. Lucifer left his car, locked it and walked into the store.   
  
The bell above the door announced Lucifer’s presence to everybody in the store, but he felt like he wanted to hide behind one of the shelves. Unfortunately, Sam was sitting at the counter, head resting on his head and reading a book. The moment he heard the bell, the taller man looked up and smiled at Lucifer. Lucifer tried to smile back at Sam bit winced when the bruise on his face started to hurt. Sam smile faded, and he looked part alarmed, and part shocked.   
  
The bookstore owner jumped off his chair behind the counter and was right in front of Lucifer a second later. “What the hell happened to you?” Sam's hands were careful and warm when they framed Lucifer’s face who leaned against the large hand with the side of his face that wasn’t turning purple and blue. “Bar fight last night. It’s not as bad as it looks, Sam.” Sam’s face darkened, and Lucifer tried to pull back when he saw it, but the taller man only pulled him into a tight hug. Which forced a pained gasped from Lucifer as the other’s body touched his injured shoulder. Sam let go of Lucifer immediately and started to look over every injury he could see. Lucifer didn’t know what to feel and think about the fuss Sam was making about it.   
  
Scowling, the brunet looked up from Lucifer’s bruised hands. “Sit down on my chair. You need ice for your face; the wounds need to be cleaned and don’t think I’ve forgotten about your shoulder. I’ll go upstairs to get my first aid kit and some ice for you.” Sam pointed at his chair behind the counter, and Lucifer sat down with his eyes to the ground. Only when he was sitting on the chair did Sam vanished in the maze of shelves to get everything.   
  
Peeling himself out of his jacket was more painful than getting the damn thing on, and Lucifer was glad that Sam wasn’t there to witness his pitiful attempts to get out his jacket. His shoulder bloody hurt.   
  
When Sam came back from his apartment, he placed the first aid kit on the counter and pressed something cold against Lucifer’s face. Sam had wrapped the cold bag into a kitchen towel covered in dancing bananas, but the moment the ridiculous cloth touched Lucifer’s face and the cold spread over his bruised skin, making him sigh in pleasure. “What am I holding onto my face Sam?” Lucifer heard the rustling of plastic in the towel. Sam grinned as he opened the first aid kit. “The bag with my frozen peas. I had nothing else. Shut up,” Sam added when Lucifer chuckled around his frozen pea bag.   
  
Sam looked Lucifer’s hand with the bruised knuckles over, grunted to himself and started to clean the wound with gauze and antiseptic. Lucifer tried to keep still but the disinfectant stung in the wounds but when the blond wiggled with his fingers to not pull his hand away, Sam looked up at him from under his bangs and placed a small kiss on the back of Lucifer’s hand. Lucifer froze on his spot, and his face suddenly felt very hot despite the cold peas in his face. “You’re going to tell me what happened, or do I have to assume that you get into bar fights on a regular basis?”

Lucifer looked down again and shuffled with his feet on the dark grey carpet. “No… I was out with my brother, and he gets mouthy when he’s drunk. I tried to keep him by my side, but for such a small dude he was fast and was gone when I turned around to get my beer. He ran into the wrong kind of asshole and the asshole had friends. They didn’t like my brothers’ attitude, and that was before Gabriel said to one of them that his lips would look even better wrapped around his dick. That’s when everything started. My brother can be an asshole, but I’m not going to let him hang. I stepped between them, took a few punches and a table to the shoulder before we had to run before the cops arrived. Gabriel apologized this morning, and I snarled at him because I look the way I do now and was about to cancel our plans today since I know I will look like I got into a car crash in a few hours. Even your peas won’t help that.”   
  
When Lucifer looked at the taller man, he noticed Sam’s staring at him. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked and took the peas off his face. “Gabriel? Your brothers’ name is Gabriel? Like, the guy who owns the coffee shop down the street? Ducking Monday?” Noticing Sam’s confused face, Lucifer nodded and placed the peas on the counter. “Yeah, that’s my brother. The name was an attempt to make people smile even on Mondays. Didn’t I tell you he’s my brother?”   
  
Sam looked at Lucifer, blinked and moved. Sam framed Lucifer’s face again with his hands, mindful of the bruise before he pressed his lips to Lucifer’s. The shorter man was too stunned for a few seconds to respond when the feeling of Sam’s warm and soft lips finally reached his mind, Lucifer answered the kiss. It was slow and warm, but it was strangely precisely as Lucifer had imagined their first kiss. Yes, he had imagined their first kiss and other first things as well at night.   
  
When Sam pulled back, Lucifer felt warm and dizzy when he looked up at the taller man who had a noticeable blush colouring his face. “I’m back in a few minutes. Don’t run away, okay?” Sam spoke with a grin, pressed a quick kiss to Lucifer’s lips and was gone from the store with a ring of the doorbell.   
  
Lucifer just sat there and looked at the door. Had Sam just kissed him only to run away? Puzzled, Lucifer took his peas from the counter and held them back against his face. He felt a bit like a teenager again with the way Sam had taken care of him. There was no need to make such a fuss about it, but the brunet had not only cleaned Lucifer’s hand but wrapped a perfect bandage around it as well. When had Sam done that?   
  
It had felt good to kiss Sam. It hadn’t been the butterflies and bullshit crap. It was warm and addicting, and Lucifer wanted more of it. More of Sam. Suddenly he didn’t feel so bad anymore about the fuss Sam made about the injuries when it helped him gain the other man’s attention, and it helped Lucifer to feel better. It helped him a lot.   
  
The sound of the doorbell pulled Lucifer from his thoughts. He expected to see Sam again, but someone else stood in the door. Tall, not as tall as Sam, Lucifer noticed, with short dark blond hair, oil and grease covered the man’s hands and forearms as well as his clothes. Either he had oil in his face too or a lot of freckles. He looked completely out of place in the bookstore. Very much like Lucifer now with the banana covered kitchen towel holding his not so frozen any more peas anymore. There was still the open first aid kit on the counter too.   
  
The customer looked around the store with an uneasy expression on his face. “Sorry, man. The one owning the store left for a few minutes. You can look around, but I won’t be a great help if you need anything. If you’re looking for something specific, you have to wait. I’m sorry.” Being polite to one of Sam’s customers was the least Lucifer could do… and get the first aid kit off the counter.   
  
The man looked as uneasy as Lucifer felt in this weird situation. “Yeah… I’m mean, I’ll wait then.” He sat down in one of the giant armchairs Sam had placed in a corner.   
  
It was fifteen minutes later when Sam walked back into the store with a paper tray of coffee in one hand together with two paper bags in the other. At first, Sam smiled at Lucifer and held his purchase up for the blond to see it before his face fell when he spotted the man in the armchair.   
  
The man jumped up and looked at Sam. The smile he wore on his face seemed faked to Lucifer. “Hi, Sammy.” Scowling, Lucifer looked at Sam. Most of Sam’s regular customers greeted him with his name, but no one called him ‘Sammy,’ and Sam’s face was a stark mask of disapproving when he looked at the man. Lucifer noticed that Sam even changed the way he held himself. Sam stood taller, to his full height, with his shoulders pulled back, jaws set and muscles taut. Sam looked way taller and more intimidating than usual, and Lucifer slipped off his chair when he felt the aggression rolling off the brunet  like water. “Dean. What do you want?”  
  
The other grimaced and shifted from one foot to the other uneasily. “Can’t I just check on my little brother once in a while Sammy?” Brother? That was Sam’s brother? Sam had mentioned that he has family somewhere else but that he wasn’t close to them since left. He had said that they hadn’t understood his decision to go. That’s all Lucifer knew and now Sam’s brother, Dean, stood in Sam’s store and the taller man wasn’t happy about it.   
  
“No, Dean and it’s Sam. I was told very clearly that should I leave I should never come back because I’m dead to the family. I see no reason for you to be here Dean. You should go. Now.” Sam placed the everything in his hands on the counter and didn’t meet Lucifer’s eyes when he turned around to look at his brother. Lucifer didn’t like the way Dean scowled at Sam. “Come on Sam. That’s childish. You know that’s not the way Dad meant what he said to you that night. You have to come back home. It hasn’t been the same since you left and not for the better.” Sam laughed, and the sound raised Lucifer’s hackles because it sounded so wrong. “Home? What kind of home are you talking about Dean? The motels scattered across the states? The different police stations because Dad was arrested, again? The backseat of the Impala? The junkyard? What is home for you Dean?”   
  
A muscle in Dean’s jaw jerked, but he said nothing. What the hell happened to Sam as a child?   
  
“That’s what I thought,” Sam said in a dark voice and nodded in the direction of the door. “Help yourself out, would you Dean? My coffee is getting cold, and I’m kind of busy here.” Dean’s face darkened, and now Lucifer was able to see the family likeness between the two brothers.  
  
“That’s it Sammy? You’re leaving your own family behind and for what?” Dean looked through the store and over the stacks of books all over the place and the shelves. “That’s what you’re doing now Sammy? Books? Wow, what an improvement of your life.” Lucifer growled low in his chest and was about to step up and say something when Sam shook his head with a deridingly chuckle. “Yes, Dean. That’s my life now. This bookstore, the apartment above it, this house. Do you want to know why? I own it, Dean. This is my home now. I worked for it and was given all of this because I didn’t scam everybody I meet, and people are happy to meet me at the street and don’t try to beat me into a pulp just because my name happens to be Winchester. I made a name for myself, and it’s a good name because it’s honest and hard earned through work. I’d rather be without a family than live off other people’s misery.”   
  
For a fraction of a second Lucifer saw nothing but violence flicker over Dean’s face before he was able to hide it behind a mask of annoyance. Brother and brother stared at each other before Sam opened the front door without breaking their staring contest.   
  
Without another word to his brother, Dean stalked out of the door and Lucifer expected Sam to slam the door shut but Sam closed the door silently, locked it and turned the plate around that announced the store was closed.   
  
When the door was shut, Sam leaned his head against the glass and Lucifer could see how the strain from the conversation drained from Sam’s body as his shoulders fell. The taller man looked drained when he finally turned around to look at Lucifer. “I understand if you want to go now Lucifer. I didn’t want you to see this but let me finish patching you up first, please. I want to make sure the cut on your eyebrow doesn’t need stitches.”   
  
Lucifer gripped Sam by the arm when the younger one tried to pass him on his way to the counter. “Sam, none of this was your fault. Your brother caught you unprepared and questioned you and what you do for a living. It’s not his place to decide what you want to do with your life; it’s yours. Let’s have this coffee, and you can check on my face. I want to know why you suddenly decided to run after my brother to leave all alone and hurting in your store.” Lucifer tried his best impression of hurt puppy expression, and Sam answered with a small smile that even reached his eyes.   
  
“Okay, let’s go upstairs then. I don’t think I’m going to reopen the store today. It’s Saturday anyway.”   
  
Sam gathered the first aid kit while Lucifer took the coffee and the paper bag and followed Sam through the store. Behind one of the shelves was a door Lucifer had never noticed before. Sam opened the door and revealed a door that led upstairs to the apartment the brunet  had mentioned previously but strangely; they had always stayed in the bookstore.   
  
They climbed the stairs up, and Sam had to open another door before they stood in the hallway of the apartment. Lucifer tried not to look around too much, but he noticed the sorted chaos through the apartment without making it feel chaotic or unclean. It was a warm and well-used place, and when Sam saw Lucifer’s prying eyes on his bedroom, he blushed and closed the door before he led Lucifer into the kitchen.

The kitchen was small but clean with a table big enough for two under the window or big enough for one and a pile of books and a laptop. “Sorry, let me put this away.” Sam put everything in his hands on the kitchen counter, gathered the books together with the laptop in his arms and carried them out of the kitchen. Chuckling, Lucifer sat down and grimaced again because of his shoulder just in time for Sam to see it. “Let me check on your shoulder first Lucifer. I’ll check your face afterward.”

Sighing, Lucifer started to wrestle with his shirt. In his mind, his first shirtless encounter with Sam had a far different reason. The taller man had to help him get his shirt off as his arm wasn’t cooperating with the deep bruise on his shoulder. When Sam took a good look at Lucifer’s shoulder, the blond didn’t know if Sam’s expression was alarming or comical.   
  
Sam vanished into his bedroom, Lucifer heard the door and came back with two belts in his hands. He tied them together before he opened his fridge took more bags of frozen vegetables out of it. More towels appeared from under the sink and were wrapped around the bags before the brunet looked at Lucifer with a stern glare.   
  
“Your shoulder is like Jackson Pollock in different shades of green. Within the first 48 hours, you need to cool something like this, and I doubt you did anything like that since yesterday. We’re going to use my belts to hold my dinner on your back. You owe me several bags of carrots, peas and snow peas.” Lucifer nodded only and helped Sam to adjust the frozen vegetables around his back, and the belts held them in place. The cold and the pressure were like the best thing on Earth, and Lucifer hummed with delight when the pain finally reduced.   
  
Sam pulled the second chair out from under the chair and sat down in front of Lucifer to take a closer look at the cut on his eyebrow and the bruise on his jaw. After the taller man looked at Lucifer from all sides and different angles, he let go of him and handed the blond his coffee. “You’re going to be black and blue tomorrow in your face too, but that can’t be prevented anymore. The cut should heal on its own, but might scar. Your hand is going to be sore for a few days, and you should give it a few days rest until you go back to work… or go for another brawl alongside your brother.”  
  
Sam smiled over his coffee at Lucifer, and if not for the cold compression, more vegetables, on his back, Lucifer would lean over to Sam and kiss him. “Are you going to tell me now why you ran off to see my brother now, Sam?” Lucifer didn’t want to know why Sam went off to see Gabriel. He wanted to know more about what happened with Sam’s brother, but he hoped that starting with something light would get the hazel-eyed man to talk about it on its own.   
  
The paper bag appeared in front of Lucifer. Two bagels with chili cream cheese, salad, chicken, and sesame smiled at Lucifer. Sam handed Lucifer two plates, and the bagels found their way onto the plates. “I didn’t know Gabriel is your brother. I just happen to love coffee, and the bagels he creates are the best on this planet.” Sam took a hearty bite of said bagel and hummed with a smile. “He saw me once when I went out for a date with another guy. After that, he was after me like a dog after a bone. He wasn’t pushy or anything, but he’s tried to get into my pants since then. It was kind of cute sometimes, and I like to spend some time at his store on a Sunday, but he isn’t exactly my type.”

Lucifer took a sip of his coffee. “And what is your type, Sam?” He tried to make it sound casual, but the smirk he got from Sam told Lucifer he failed completely. “That’s why I just went over to your brother to tell him that he’s cute and everything and that I love his coffee. Unfortunately, I’m far more into dating the Devil than dating an archangel and that he will be in big trouble should he be responsible again for any damage on your pretty face.”  
  
Lucifer beamed at Sam’s words. “I would come over to kiss you, but my doc told me to keep it slow for the time being because of my shoulder.” Sam got up and leaned down when Lucifer looked up. Slowly, the taller man pressed his lips to Lucifer and this time the blond was able to savor the feeling and truly enjoy it. Sam’s lips were warm, and a bit dry, but Sam opened to him when Lucifer traced the seam of the other’s lips with his tongue. The small sound he got from Sam just before he opened to Lucifer was like music. The shorter man groaned for an entirely different reason when Sam cupped his jaw with his hand… because Sam touched the still growing bruise on his face, and it hurt more than it should in such a situation.  
  
Sam pulled back with a guilty expression on his face. “Sorry Lucifer… I… forgot about the bruise on your face.” The pain was almost gone again, and Lucifer got up to look Sam in the eyes. “Don’t worry too much about it Sam. It will heal, and I will be as good as new. How about we skip the rest of our lunch and watch some TV? You have a TV, don’t you?”   
  
Sam’s answer was a level three bitchface. “Of course, I have a TV. Second door to the left is the living room. The first room to the left is the bathroom. I’ll get you one of my shirts to put on. It will be a bit too big for you, but it will be easier to check on your shoulder later. Make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Sam vanished in his bedroom while Lucifer looked around the apartment and the living room. No pictures of family or friends, but the living room was full of little things that turn a room into a home.   
  
Lucifer was flipping through the channels when Sam came back and handed him one of his plaid shirts. This one was black, blue and white. “To match your Jackson Pollock.” If Lucifer had been able to move around better, he would have tackled Sam to the ground.  
  
…  
  
The day passed with watching one stupid movie after the other together with pizza and much laughter. It was already dark outside when Sam started to fidget around in his seat. “Can you stay tonight Lucifer?” The question caught Lucifer off-guard and he was about to answer that it wouldn’t be a problem, but Sam was already rambling. “You don’t have to if you don’t want and I’m sure you have to go back home because King is waiting for you. I just wanted to…”

Lucifer silenced Sam with a slow kiss that if the blond could use his arm better, would turn into more very quickly. Sam groaned and yielded to Lucifer and his kiss at once. When Lucifer pulled back, both were breathing hard. “King won’t mind being alone for one night. I’ll stay tonight Sam.”


	5. Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to all of your for your many comments ^.^ Here, have an update. A bit feelings, something steamy and a pretty cat.

When Lucifer woke up, he was lying on his back with something warm and heavy resting on his belly. He was already used to King sleeping on him in the weirdest positions, but this was too heavy to be King. Still sleepy, Lucifer raised his head and found Sam using him as a pillow. the taller man was lying half on top of Lucifer with his head resting on his belly; one arm followed the line of Lucifer’s chest while the other vanished somewhere under the covers.   
  
Now that Lucifer was more aware of his surroundings, he felt his legs entangled with Sam’s… and that his bed partner was dangerously close to his raging morning wood while Sam’s own pressed hard and hot against Lucifer’s leg. The blond bit down on his bottom lip and tried to be silent. What he felt against his leg felt nice and exciting and more than tempting.  
  
While Lucifer had nothing against this, he didn’t know what Sam would think about it, and so he tried to wiggle out from under the other man. Sleeping Sam had other ideas. The brunet used his whole long and strong body to keep Lucifer immobile while he moved up until he rest his head on Lucifer’s chest. A satisfied sigh escaped Sam who looked relaxed and peaceful. No traces left of the worry and stress from the day before and Lucifer would love to spend as much time as possible like this, but Sam’s weight on top of him made the pain his shoulder worse.   
  
Carefully, Lucifer nudged Sam against the shoulder. The taller man battered Lucifer’s hand away and mumbled something but was still fast asleep. Grinning, the blond pushed harder against Sam’s shoulder until the other man blinked tiredly at Lucifer with sleepy eyes. Sam looked at Lucifer for a few seconds like he was deciding if he was dreaming or not before he gave Lucifer a warm smile… and settled back onto his chest. Snorting, Lucifer tugged on a few strands of hair covering his chest. “Normally I wouldn’t mind being your pillow Sam, but my shoulder kind of hurts like this.” Sam rolled off Lucifer faster than he thought possible at such an early hour.   
  
Sam looked at Lucifer with worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry Lucifer. I’m not used to sleeping next to someone else, and I was told often enough that I’m like an octopus.” Lucifer smiled and sat up with a grimace when the pain from his shoulder radiated through his body. “As I said, normally I wouldn’t mind, but my shoulder is killing me.”   
  
Frowning, Sam kneeled next to Lucifer suddenly who tried not to notice that the other man was only wearing his boxer briefs, still half hard and close enough that Lucifer was glad that the blanket still covered his lap. Above him, Sam hummed, and his sleep-warm fingers ghosted over Lucifer’s shoulder. “Can you try to raise your arm Lucifer?” Lucifer tried but hissed in pain when he tried to lift his arm. “Okay, your arm is out of order for the time being. I’m not sure if I’m overstepping any lines but do you want my help in the shower? I just want to help. That’s not some cheesy attempt to grope you or something.”

“Don’t worry about my dignity Sam. According to my family, I have none.” Lucifer looked up at Sam, and he could feel heat spreading over his face. His mouth had been faster than his brain when he spoke, and the blush on Sam’s face didn’t give Lucifer the impression that the brunet averse against the idea. “Let me revise what I just said, Sam. I would appreciate your help, and should you want to grope me I’m the last one who’s going to complain.”   
  
Sam was biting his bottom lip, but Lucifer saw the way his eyes wandered down to Lucifer’s still covered lap before he nodded.   
  
When Sam got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, Lucifer untangled himself from the bedsheets and followed him. Using the mirror wasn’t one of Lucifer’s smartest ideas. His shoulder was one big patch of purple, blue and almost black skin. Wincing, Lucifer met Sam’s eyes in the mirror. “It looks bad it I know it feels worse. Just tell me when the pain gets too much, and I’ll give you some painkillers. Tomorrow we should go to the store to get a few cooling pads. It will get worse for the next two or three days before it gets better. Trust me on this. You are welcome to stay with me if you want or I can drop you off at home. Driving around isn’t something you should do for a few days.”   
  
Frowning, Lucifer turned around. He didn’t like it when other people drove his girl, and his aversion must be visible on his face because Sam gave him a sad smile. “Lucifer, I could take your girl apart piece by piece, set her back together, and she would run even better than she’s doing now. I know how to handle a classic car.” There was something in Sam’s voice. Something sad and Lucifer felt like an ass because he was responsible for it. “How about we shower first. You lend me one of your oversized plaid shirts, and I’ll lend you my car. We’ll drive to my apartment, get me some clothes and King and visit my brother for breakfast. Breakfast is the least he can do for all the trouble he caused.” Sam nodded, and the sadness vanished from his face when he turned around to switch on the shower.   
  
The shower was more than big enough for two grown men and Lucifer kind of envied Sam for it. His own shower was coffin-sized. Sam adjusted the temperature before he looked at the blond with anticipation; eyes switching back and forth between Lucifer’s face his boxer briefs.   
  
Feeling brave at the blatant curiosity he saw and Sam’s face, Lucifer pushed his underwear down and pulled his eyebrows up in challenge. Sam grinned, a red flush around his neck, before he dropped his own underwear.   
  
Lucifer let his eyes roam wander over Sam’s body. The other man wasn’t overly muscular. It was the right mix of healthy and lean muscles that gave Sam strength and speed without slowing him down with their size. Following the line of muscles that built a clear ‘v’ down to his groin was a pleasure for Lucifer and he imagined what it would feel like to pull Sam against his own body with his hands resting on those strong muscles. Lucifer met Sam’s eyes before he let his own wander down again. Sam was half hard. If Lucifer’s wandering eyes or the situation itself was to blame didn’t matter because he liked what he saw. To say Sam was well endowed would be an insult to the man. Lucifer considered himself more of a top most of the time but watching Sam made him rethink his usual preference.   
  
While Lucifer enjoyed Sam’s naked body in front of him, Sam did the same with Lucifer, and when they stepped into the shower, both were hard.   
  
Sam said nothing when he moved the smaller man under the spray. The brunet washed Lucifer’s hair and body with great care before he wrapped his large and soapy hand around Lucifer’s hard cock. The shorter man released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding and held Sam’s grey-blue eyes, which were blacker now, with his own.   
  
Sam’s hand stroked Lucifer experimentally as he learned what made Lucifer’s breath hitch. Sam’s other hand closed around Lucifer’s balls, and the blond didn’t even try to stay silent when a deep moan rolled off his chest. It felt good to feel someone else hands on his cock and jerking him off. That was when Sam dragged his thumb over the sensitive head of Lucifer’s cock before he sped the movement of his hand up together with the gentle tugs on his balls. Lucifer grunted when Sam twisted his wrist with the next upstroke and the taller man grinned smugly. It took Sam another few strokes to get Lucifer off. Moaning, the shorter man came all over Sam’s hand and even managed to hit Sam’s leg with his orgasm, but the brunet wore a proud smile on his face when he rinsed his hand under the spray.   
  
Clean and relaxed, Lucifer switched their places. Lucifer allowed himself a few moments to watch the taller man clean himself and the way his long hair was plastered against Sam’s body before Lucifer closed his hand around Sam’s still hard cock. Sam froze and looked at the shorter man with heat in his eyes. “Keep going,” Lucifer said and started to stroke Sam in sync with Sam’s movements as he washed himself. Lucifer was limited to the use of only one hand and tried to make it up to Sam with every trick he knew. Sam was panting and going faster in his task of cleaning himself with every stroke over Lucifer’s palm. A second before the brunet came over Lucifer’s hand, he stilled entirely, and his body tensed up that Lucifer could follow the lines of his abs with his naked eyes. Lucifer tried to imagine what Sam would feel like when he was buried balls deep in his body.   
  
Getting dry and dressed after their shower was a short affair but Lucifer was a bit hesitant to hand over the keys to his girl to the taller man. Sam waited patiently until Lucifer gave the keys to him. It was weird for the blond to not sit in the driver seat but when he saw the ease with which Sam drove his girl, Lucifer felt much better and was able to relax into the soft leather.  
  
“When I was a kid our Dad dragged my brother and me through the whole country. Our mother died shortly after I was born, and he lost his sense of life afterward. He drank, he gambled and did other not so legal things. He was never violent against Dean and me, but he was never a kind or loving father either.” Lucifer said nothing and watched Sam who had his eyes on the road and the red traffic light. “The older I got, the more I understood that what my dad was doing wasn’t right. An old friend of his, Bobby, stepped in and forced dad to work for him. Bobby owned a junkyard and a garage. I learned to fix cars at an age when other kids learn to play baseball. I could drive a car when other kids couldn’t even drive a bicycle.” Sam sounded so bitter that Lucifer placed his hand on Sam’s leg in silent support.

“The older I got, the more I didn’t want to do what my Dad did. He scammed people at every opportunity when Bobby wasn’t looking and when Bobby died everything went to Dad. It only got worse after that. I was fighting with Dad most of the time, and Dean either stayed out of it or sided with Dad only to tell me later that I was right. It only made me angrier that Dean couldn’t be honest with himself. I was eighteen when I had enough. Dad was proud of himself that he made an elderly couple pay a fortune for the repairs of their car. I told him that I thought of him as a waste of space and that Bobby had been a better father to Dean and me than he will ever be. I said a few more things about how I didn’t want to have anything to do with his way his life. It almost came to a fight, but Dean stepped between us to stop it. I left that day, and Dad told me never to come back if I can’t honor my family. I asked Dean to come with me. He refused. I saw my brother for the first time yesterday after almost ten years.”   
  
Sam parked in front of the building Lucifer lived in. Lucifer was at a loss what to say. “Sam…” Sam gave him a sad smile again. “Maybe I should have been friendlier to Dean but after the last time we saw each other and what he said… it was just like before. I have my own life now, an honest life that I’m proud of. I’m not going to let my family take that from me because of their twisted sense of family.”    
  
Lucifer lifted Sam’s hand from his lap and placed a small kiss on the back of his hand. “You can be proud of yourself Sam. Don’t you let anybody tell you otherwise. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Sam nodded, but there was still sadness in his expression, but the smile he gave Lucifer was genuine. “Let’s go upstairs without any funny ideas, this time, to get my stuff and King, and then we’ll raid my brothers’ coffee shop.”  
  
…  
  
One hour later the two men and one royal cat walked into the coffee store. The breakfast rush hour was over, and so they had no problem getting a free table. When Gabriel walked up to them, Lucifer noticed the enormous black eye his brother was sporting and snorted in amusement. His brother was very picky about his face. Deserves him right. “What can I get you two and a half men?” King glared up at Gabriel and placed himself in Sam’s lap who started to pet the oversized cat immediately.

“Breakfast and coffee for us. Water and scrambled eggs for King. Nice monocle you have there, little brother.” Gabriel showed Lucifer his tongue and was about to poke Lucifer in the shoulder when Sam’s hand snapped out and closed around Gabriel’s wrist. “No poking Lucifer’s shoulder. He can barely lift his arm and had to sacrifice my frozen vegetables to cool it until I can buy actual cooling pads tomorrow. Next time you try to start a bar fight tell me before, so I can finish it before it gets this ugly.” Gabriel looked from Sam’s wrist to his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, didn’t mean to let it turn this ugly and get my pretty face destroyed.” Gabriel made a puppy face at Sam who let go of his wrist and went back to scratching King’s head.   
  
Lucifer watched Sam and his cat for a moment and didn’t notice that Gabriel was still standing next to them until he heard his brother sigh. “Should he ever get too much for you Luce, let me know. I will assist you in satisfying him any way I can think of which is many different ways.” Lucifer grinned at his brother smugly. “Don’t worry Gabe… just because I’m out of commission, for the time being, doesn’t mean I’m useless, but it means I get to shower with Sam.” Lucifer saw that the brunet smiling without looking up from King who was still demanding his attention. Gabriel turned around on the spot and growled something Lucifer couldn’t understand. The look Sam gave him when Gabriel had vanished in the kitchen was pure filth, and Lucifer felt like the luckiest bastard on the planet.  
  
…  
  
Their breakfast session lasted two hours before they went back to Sam’s place. The rest of Sunday was spent watching bullshit on Netflix or sleeping on the couch with King squeezed between them. It was comfortable in a way Lucifer couldn’t explain. It was the first time that they spend so much time together, and yet it didn’t feel weird. He learned that Sam was always an octopus in his sleep and that you could find books even in his kitchen cabinets. It made Lucifer laugh when he saw novels by Charles Dickens between the mugs.    
  
It was almost a surprise when it was time to call it a night. King had already claimed his spot in Sam’s bed and was snoring peacefully like a truck. In the middle of the bed. Rolling his eyes, Lucifer tugged hard on the blanket. “Get up you fat cat and move over. Others want to use the bed as well.” King gave Lucifer one of his half-meows and rolled around until he was lying on the edge of the bed. It took Sam and Lucifer a moment to adjust their long bodies under the blanket until Lucifer could rest without hurting his shoulder, but they fell asleep to the sleep of a snoring cat.  
  
…  
  
The next morning was the same as the day before, but this time Lucifer didn’t pay attention to the pain in his shoulder. He wanted to make Sam feel good and the way Sam gasped and clawed at the sheets Lucifer was sure that he was succeeding. Despite their eagerness, there seemed to be a line both weren’t ready to cross. Hands roamed where they wanted to go, but lips stayed clear above belt-level, but it was okay. They didn’t talk about it, but it was satisfactory for Lucifer.   
  
Later, after their shower and when they were sitting in a corner at ‘Ducking Mondays,’ Lucifer used the calendar app on his phone to remind him to make an appointment with his doctor. Better safe than sorry.   
  
They were halfway through their breakfast when Sam’s phone went off. When the taller man checked his phone, he beamed at the display. “We need to go. My special delivery will arrive in a few minutes. Can we have the rest to go Gabe?” Lucifer was a bit irritated at Sam because he was almost out of the door the moment Gabriel gave them the rest of their breakfast wrapped in foil. King carried a slab of bacon between his teeth. 

“Come on Lucifer. I have a surprise for you!” Sam jumped around like an overgrown puppy and smiled happily at the blond.   
  
The moment they reached the bookstore the delivery truck rolled up. Sam unlocked the door while the guy in the ugly brown shorts prepared everything. Lucifer moved out of the way together with King and watched the guy carrying several big packets into the store. Several immense boxes blocked the way to the counter, and when Sam asked Lucifer to sign the papers, Lucifer did as he was asked while Sam almost climbed into one of the boxes.   
  
Suddenly Sam squealed when he found something, but Lucifer couldn’t see it because he sat down behind the box. “Look at this King. You like it?” Lucifer heard Sam whisper at the cat, and he was curious what Sam was doing. Looking over the box, Lucifer watched the taller man adjusting something around King’s neck. King sat perfectly still, and when Sam pulled his big hands back, Lucifer saw that his cat now wore a small black tie with a perfect tiny knot. Sam straightened King’s fur and tie, scratched the cat behind his large ears and smiled at King. “You like it, King?” King looked down at himself and touched the tie with his paw only to sit comfortably in front of Sam with a relaxed face and started to purr.   
  
“You got my cat a tie?” Startled, Sam looked up at Lucifer. He blinked, and the blond found it was adorable. “I was looking for a cat tree for King. You two are spending so much time here I thought he should have his things here. I found… a few more things.” Sam’s eyes wandered around the several boxes, and Lucifer followed Sam’s gaze. The whole front of the store was full of boxes. What else did Sam buy? “Sam, what else did you buy for my cat?”   
  
Lucifer learned that Sam basically bought King a second home for the store and Sam’s apartment. Cat tree, litterbox and all. Lucifer didn’t know if he should feel flattered, shocked, or if he was already in love with Sam, the man who gave his cat a tie.


	6. Time of Debauchery

Lucifer looked around the bookstore and was glad that the Saturday was as good as over. Sam had hosted a special event in his store over the weekend. Kids dressed as wizards, witches, animals and things Lucifer couldn’t even name, ran through the store to hunt down books that resembled their costume the most. One kid walked in dressed as the devil and when Sam told the boy Lucifer’s name… it had been ridiculous to have a little boy dressed as the devil follow him around like a shadow, but his Mom found it hilarious.   
  
Lucifer’s job on this was to either paint with the kids or on the kids. At some point tigers ran through the store, followed by lions and wolves, butterflies, a ladybug, a brave little girl with a massive spider on her face, and everything else kids could think of. Good thing Lucifer's hand and shoulder had been healed completely. Weeks had passed since the fight at the bar.   
  
Some Moms tried to hit either on him or Sam, but when they noticed that neither of them had any interest, they could go back to work.   
  
King was like the special guest at the event. For the occasion, Sam had dressed him not in a tie, because he was wearing those on a daily basis now, but in a small dark green bow tie. King prowled through the store and enjoyed the attention from the kids who loved to pet and play with him. Whenever he had enough from the humans raiding the store, he climbed up his cat tree behind Sam’s counter and watched the masses from above.    
  
Sam sat on top of his counter with a bottle of Cola in his hand and a smile on his face. “I would have never thought that so many kids would come along. The flyer at the library did its thing. I’m thinking about having an event once a month with changing themes. Maybe even with themes that are more adult for later the day. Having so many kids around is great but … maybe I could invite a writer to read or something. Give them a space to show their works to potential customers and…” Lucifer silenced Sam with a kiss. The taller man was so hyped from the day that he would keep talking, but for now, the silence was what Lucifer wanted. More like, Sam was what he wanted, but despite that, they had been dating, showering, sleeping in each other's beds and more, they had yet to cross the last step. They weren’t in any hurry, and neither was dying of a severe case of blue balls.   
  
Lucifer broke the kiss to take a deep breath when his jeans became uncomfortably tight. Sam whimpered and tried to hold the blond close with a grip to his t-shirt. Chuckling, Lucifer pried Sam’s fingers off his shirt. “There’s something I want to show you now that we have time and are alone.” The face Sam gave Lucifer made it clear that he was against talking and more for kissing, but Sam huffed and jumped off the counter to sit down in the armchair near the window.   
  
Now that Lucifer was about to speak to Sam, he was nervous. He fished the letter out of the back pocket of his jeans and sat opposite of the brunet. Lucifer dragged his hand through his hair before he held the message up for Sam to take. “I know we never talked about this… hell… we never went far when it’s just us, but I want to let you know… See, I don’t want to pressure you or anything; it’s just that I want to let you know that everything is okay with me. I wasn’t the most careful in the past, and I just wanted to be sure you know?” Lucifer felt like an idiot. Usually, he was better with words, but this was important.   
  
There was a deep sense of commitment Lucifer felt for Sam, and so he went to his doctor to get himself tested. Lucifer watched Sam unfolding the letter, and while the smaller man knew he was fit and clean, he wanted to know what Sam thinking or if Lucifer had been too rash.   
  
Sam’s eyes wandered over the paper, but he said nothing as he got up and walked to counter. Was now the moment to start sweating? Lucifer watched Sam rummage around behind the counter before he came back with a letter of his own. Wordless, Sam handed Lucifer the note, and for a moment Lucifer was confused because he thought it was his own before he saw Sam’s name at the head of the letter. Sam had done the same tests as Lucifer, at the same doctor, almost four weeks ago.   
  
Looking up, Lucifer saw that Sam seemed almost embarrassed. “I had no idea how to bring it up, and I’m not the most up-front guy with such things, but I’m sure you’ve noticed that already. I was too afraid you would vanish again, and I didn’t want that. I want you too much to watch you leave, in every sense of the word.” Stunned, there was nothing Lucifer could think of at the moment because he would have never have guessed something like this. Yeah, he had imagined that Sam was more of a bottom type of guy. It was just the way he enjoyed it when Lucifer held him down between the sheets or against the tiles of the shower stall. Lucifer pushed, and Sam went with him with just the right mix of stubbornness and compliance.   
  
Lucifer was about to answer when the doorbell announced a new, and hopefully the last, customer of the day. The door slammed shut far too loud for the usual bookstore visitor, and Sam’s face turned so thunderous that if Lucifer had met Sam like this on the street he would have crossed the road to get away. This expression could only mean trouble. When Sam got up slowly, hands form to fists; shoulders pulled back, jaw set and every impressive inch of his height used with his eyes leveled on whoever stood behind Lucifer. Lucifer got up and took his place next to Sam.   
  
Dean was back with a sour expression on his face, and he looked like he didn’t want to be there. There was another man in the store. Older, black and grey hair with stern hazel eyes and it were those eyes that told Lucifer who was standing in the store. Sam’s Dad, John Winchester. Sam had told Lucifer more snippets of his life before the bookstore, and the more he learned, the more Lucifer detested the man who was Sam’s biological father. The man who was now standing in Sam’s store and looking around with distaste plain on his face.   
  
“That’s what you’re doing now for a living? I have to say I’m disappointed in you Sam. I thought I taught you better. After what Dean told me I had to see it for myself. He said you own this trash can, but I have to say it’s a good house. Full of useless crap but a convenient location. I can work with that.” What the fuck? All of this was Sam’s… it was Sam’s life. Like this fucker had any saying what Sam should to with his life or what was his. Lucifer could feel the rage boiling his blood, and he couldn’t even imagine how Sam thought about all of this.   
  
“Thank you, Dean, for betraying me again. Strangely I’m not surprised and was kind of expecting something like this from you.” To say there was frost in Sam’s voice would turn the North Pole into a blooming desert with a beautiful beach and everything. Dean had the decency to wince at Sam’s remark but remained silent. 

“Don’t blame your brother Sam. It’s your fault after all. You betrayed the family and ran away. It’s only fair you pay up for what we lost when you decided you are too good to work with your hands and wanted to be something better. You aren’t any better than we are. You could have come back home on your own, but now I have to drag you back. You had it coming, Sam. At least, I can cut off that ridiculous hair of yours. Time to work as a man again and leave all of this shit behind.”   
  
When Lucifer stepped up, Sam held him back with a warm and soft hand around his arm. “You and what army, John? Not only is this my store but my property as well. I ask you to leave or I’ll call the cops to charge you for trespassing after I told you to leave. I told Dean I don’t want to see him again. I don’t have any intentions of ever going back to you, your dump of a family and your illegal jobs. I worked for this with my own two hands. I have a job, my own house, and neither of you are welcome here. You can leave now, or I’ll call the cops. I know the local Chief quite well and not for reasons you would consider normal. I’m a respected member of this town. Not like you, John. People respect me for what I do for them and don’t fear me. Can you say the same about yourself, John?”  
  
Now it was Dean’s turn to hold John back. “Be careful what you say, boy, because you two are no match for us. First, we’ll wipe the floor with you before we take everything apart, isn’t that right Dean?” Lucifer saw that Dean wasn’t so sure, but he answered anyway. “Yes, Sir.” Next, to Lucifer, Sam snorted in a challenging manner. “Try, John. It’ll only confirm that you will never change. I can’t wait for the day when you either get run over by a car or end up behind bars because you deserve both.”   
  
It was a good thing that Dean threw himself between father and son because Lucifer was sure that the moment John and Sam got their hands on each other they would fight. Lucifer shook Sam’s hand off and stepped between the family members.   
  
Lucifer focused his best piss-off glare at John. Both he and Dean needed to leave, or the Winchesters would fight, and there would never be a question on whose side Lucifer would stand. “Listen, buddy; Sam made it clear neither you nor your boy is welcome here. Either you can leave on your terms, or we call the cops. I don’t give a fuck because you just interrupted something vital.” Now Lucifer had just the right idea to get right of John Winchester. “Because Sam and I were about to plan our deserved time of debauchery for tonight, but you had to interrupt us rudely and kill the mood. If you don’t know the word, don’t worry, your awesome son happens to own a bookstore. I’m sure we have a dictionary around here, so you can look it up. Just another thing I would recommend doing if the book doesn’t go up in flames… look up for douchebag, I’m sure there’s a picture of you.”   
  
Lucifer grinned at John’s disgusted face and laughed when the man stalked out of the store. Dean was about to say something but decided against it before he turned around to leave too. “And a word for you too, Dean. Take a look at ‘spine’. Maybe if you know what it is you grow one instead of selling your brother out to your asshole of a father.” Lucifer glared at Dean who said nothing at the bait and left to follow John.

After the door fell shut behind the two older Winchesters, Lucifer locked the door and turned the sign around to announce that the store was closed for the day. Lucifer took a deep breath before he turned around to look at Sam. He had no idea how the taller man would take that he just had kicked out his father and brother. Not everybody took it kindly when someone stepped up in a family fight.   
  
Sam looked at him with an expression on his face Lucifer couldn’t read. “Listen, Sam, I’m sorry I got involved in this, and I didn’t mean to patronize you or anything. I couldn’t stand the way your father was talking to and about you, and that your brother did nothing egged me on as well. I can understand if you want me gone now and I will be out of your hair if you say the word. Just give me a few minutes to gather my stuff and King, and we can talk tomorrow if you want, okay?”   
  
Sam was still silent and looked at Lucifer with big eyes which unsettled Lucifer a bit. “Sam?” Lucifer tried not to frown when Sam shook slightly. “You made a book related joke at my father and called him an uneducated jerk in the same sentence. On top of that, you told him he was about to walk in on us fucking like rabbits which are like the worst kind of thing for my homophobic father.” Lucifer shrugged. It was basically what he had said to John just with a lot less finesse. “Also, you called my brother a coward.” Nodding seemed to be a right response because Lucifer still had no idea where Sam was going with all of this.   
  
Five seconds later Lucifer had his arms full of Sam. He ended up with his back against the door as Sam tackled him, and the bruising kiss was nothing Lucifer had expected after what just happened. Sam held Lucifer trapped between the door and his body while he kissed the hell out of him. Groaning, Lucifer placed his hands, useless at the moment, on Sam’s shoulders and when the brunet finally pulled back, Lucifer tried to follow him. “Nobody had ever done something like this for me. Stepped up for me to my dad, not like this.” Whatever Lucifer wanted to say never made it past his lips when Sam pressed his lips once again against his. When Sam pressed his tongue against Lucifer’s lips, and the blond opened to Sam and placed his hands on Sam’s hips to pull him closer. Sam’s erection was like a hot brand against Lucifer’s thigh.   
  
Sam broke the kiss only to grind his hips against Lucifer’s erection. “The time of debauchery you were talking about… I want that… like… right now Lucifer.” Hissing, Lucifer pushed his hard erection against the taller man. “Sam, I only said that to piss your father off and to make him leave. Nothing more.” Sam pulled back and glared down at Lucifer. It was the first time that Lucifer truly noticed that Sam was a few inches taller than he was, but now Sam used every inch he had to tower over him. “I woke up this morning hard enough to pound nails with my dick and spent half an hour getting myself clean before I spent the next hour fucking myself on different toys imagining it was you pounding me into my mattress. I’m sure you can bend me over and fuck me Lucifer.”   
  
The white static noise was everything Lucifer could hear for several seconds while he tried to imagine what Sam had just told him. “And then you shove that letter in my face, and I thought for sure I couldn’t get it up again today after what I did this morning, and all I could think about was you fucking me without a stupid layer of rubber between us.”

Sam tried to kiss Lucifer who pushed him until his was on arm-length away. “Bedroom, now. I’m not going to fuck you on your counter.” Sam turned around without another word and bolted for the door separating the store from his apartment with Lucifer was right behind him.   
  
When the apartment door fell shut, Sam didn’t waste any more time and started to strip out of his clothes right in the hallway. His plaid-shirt and t-shirt ended up on the floor before Lucifer pushed him into the bedroom. While Sam tied off his boots and ripped his jeans off, Lucifer fought against his clothes in the same graceless way.   
  
Once both were naked, finally, Lucifer pushed Sam down on the bed. They had been like this before, naked and aroused, but never with the final goal in mind and now it couldn’t go fast enough.   
  
Lucifer rolled Sam around until he was lying on his front and with a deft grip on Sam’s hips; Lucifer pulled Sam’s ass up and spread him open. Sam stretched his back in a beautiful arch and gasped when Lucifer spread him open further. Growling, Lucifer watched the way Sam’s hole fluttered under his gaze, and he could see that Sam had told the truth. Sam’s hole was stretched more than usual, and Lucifer was sure he saw a few droplets of lube glistering around the wrinkled flesh.  
  
Without warning, Lucifer bent forward and licked over the rim of Sam’s hole. “Lucifer!” Sam’s surprised shout was like music to his ears, and so he did it again and again until Sam’s entrance was wet and glistening with his saliva. After one last slow lick, Lucifer pulled back and pushed two of his long fingers in. Sam groaned under him and pushed back, hands clawing at the sheets. “Tell me Sam… how often have you done this? Fucking yourself on a toy thinking about me? My cock splitting you open?” Mewling, Sam pushed his chest deeper into the mattress. “Often… more often the last few weeks.” Lucifer pushed a third finger in and started to stretch Sam more open. “Now tell me, Sam,” Lucifer leaned over Sam’s long back to whisper his next words at him. “Tell me Sam… what was the one thing you wanted the most but couldn’t achieve on your own?”

“Like this,” was Sam’s breathy answer. “You holding me down and just… fucking me,” Lucifer growled at these words and gripped Sam by the neck with his free hand. “Like this Sam? Holding you down and just take what I want from you?” Sam tried to nod, but Lucifer’s grip made it difficult. “What else Sam? What did you do that made you cum the hardest thinking about me?” Lucifer twisted his wrist, and his fingers slammed down hard on Sam’s prostate for a second or two before the pressure was gone again. “I use my vibrator, the one with the remote and just lay down in my bed, on my back. I went through all the settings and never touched my cock. I just wanted to cum on the vibe, thinking it was your cock.” Lucifer shuddered at the pictures forming in his mind. He wanted to see it. “You need to show me this Sam, but I will have the remote, and I will love watching you… and now you’re going to tell me how many times you came this morning.”  
  
Lucifer pulled his fingers out, and Sam whimpered. “Two times, I came twice, but I’m sure I can again.” Sam pushed his hand under his pillow and shoved a bottle of lube in Lucifer’s hand. Grinning, Lucifer went back to his position behind Sam. “Always prepared, I like that.”   
  
Slicking his hard cock was a fast yet accurate done job before Lucifer pushed against Sam’s stretched hole. Just a tiny push but Sam was as impatient as Lucifer and pushed back and allowed Lucifer to slip halfway in. Both groaned, and Lucifer gripped Sam hard to prevent him from pushing back any further. Sam was all tight heat around his cock, and Lucifer pushed in all the way. When he bottomed out, he released a shaking breath and pulled back out slowly only to push back in with the same slow pace. He wanted to pounce and pushed and take, but Lucifer waited. Sam started to struggle on the fifth repeat, and it was the almost silent plea from Sam that broke him. “Lucifer… please… I need you.”   
  
Lucifer was about to pull out slowly, but he shoved himself back in forcefully and clamped his hand down hard around Sam’s neck. “God… yes,” Sam yelled when Lucifer finally started to give them both what they wanted, what they needed but it still wasn’t enough. Lucifer wanted to see and hear Sam break under the pleasure, under the pent-up want between them and while Lucifer didn’t let go of Sam’s neck, he closed his other hand around Sam’s cock.

Every hard thrust of his hips pushed Sam’s cock into Lucifer’s fist, and he could feel Sam’s body struggling against the onslaught of pleasure. Sam’s walls were tight around Lucifer’s cock, but it was getting tighter and tighter with every thrust. When Lucifer felt Sam’s orgasm cover his hand, he leaned over the taller man’s back to change the angle, and it had the desired effect.   
  
Sam started to howl in overstimulation when Lucifer prolonged his third orgasm of the day with forceful thrusts to his prostate. With the grip, Lucifer had on his neck, Sam couldn’t wiggle out, but his blissed-out face told Lucifer that Sam didn’t want him to stop.   
  
It took Lucifer a few more thrusts, followed by soft mewls and groans from Sam before his orgasm washed over him like a flood. A caveman like satisfaction warmed Lucifer, even more, when he remembered that Sam had allowed him to cum inside his body without an annoying layer of rubber between them. When Lucifer pulled out he could see his release paint Sam’s insides white.   
  
Sam dropped to the bed, but Lucifer rolled out him out of the wet spot under him immediately, and Sam looked at him with a dreamy face.   
  
“I really like your time of debauchery Lucifer.”   



	7. You got laid!

When Lucifer woke up the next morning he was resting on top of a very warm and very clingy Sam. After their first round the night before, they had rested for an hour before both demanded more. Lucifer took great satisfaction from the fact that Sam’s release was nothing but a thin dribble of white fluid once they were done which Lucifer told Sam about this with a smirk. Sam had been on his back at the time with his legs wrapped around Lucifer’s hips and his face a mask of pleasure.   
  
Lucifer had fought off his orgasm in round three, which happened somewhere around two am. He had been resting comfortably on his back, hands resting behind his head while Sam rode with painful desperation. Sam’s next orgasm was completely dry and left him shaking and groaning before Lucifer declared it night and sent Sam off to the shower. He changed the soiled sheets on the bed and joined Sam in the shower.   
  
Their late night shower was the reason for the smell of fresh apples with mint from Sam’s shower gel. Humming from the warmth and how utterly comfortable he felt, Lucifer enjoyed their shared closeness for a while longer. Until nature called.   
  
Growling, Lucifer tried to rise but Sam held him tight against his chest and growled back. Chuckling, Lucifer kissed Sam on the jaw. “Bathroom time Sam, you need to let me go,” Lucifer whispered and Sam released him with an annoyed huff.   
  
The moment Lucifer was out of the bed, Sam rolled around and hugged the life out of the pillow that Lucifer had used. Shaking his head, Lucifer walked into the bathroom and did his business. Just when he was washing his hands, Lucifer’s belly growled at him like a grown tiger and King walked around between Lucifer’s legs with a whipping tail, an unmistakable sign for hunger, in both cases.   
  
Lucifer walked back into the bedroom and pushed against Sam’s shoulder. “Hey, sleeping giant. What do you think about breakfast? I could go over to Gabriel's for bagels and coffee.” Sam growled something inapprehensible and pulled the blanket over his head. Grinning, Lucifer petted Sam on his hidden head, grabbed his scattered clothes and Sam’s keys and was about to leave when King wanted to follow him. Sometime last night, he had taken off the bow-tie King wore the day before but now the cat was sitting in front of Lucifer with his small blue tie between his teeth. For some reason the weirdo-cat liked his ties and insisted on them for every walk.   
  
Sighing at himself and the cat, Lucifer wrapped the tiny tie around King’s furry neck and together they walked the short distance to ‘Ducking Monday’. After a short check-up on Lucifer’s girl, of course.  
  
When Lucifer and King walked into ‘Ducking Monday’ the place was crowded but the second Gabriel spotted Lucifer he frowned at his brother. At first, Gabriel squinted at his brother before he opened his eyes almost comically wide. “You got laid!” Lucifer slapped a hand over his face. Gabriel had not only yelled it through the whole store but pointed at Lucifer at the same time. “I can’t believe you show yourself here after the night you got laid and not stay in bed with that long-legged god. How dare you Lucifer?!” Now everybody was looking between them. Most of them knew that they were brothers or those that they knew them at least.  
  
“Well, I can get laid unlike anyone else who has to work with his hands all the day.” Gabriel almost jumped over the counter. “HA! I knew you got laid! Are you trying to bail out or what? Because I can do everything twice as good as you!” Lucifer smirked at his brother and flipped him the bird. “I doubt that little brother, because in this game size does matter and that’s something you lack. I’m just a gentleman and here for breakfast and coffee since we burned through a lot of calories last night and I plan to burn some more today. So, hurry up bitch.” Gabriel grinned and showed Lucifer the finger. “Like hell I will let my other customers wait for the Lord of Hell on the Day of the Lord. Sit your ass down on your throne and wait until I have time for you.”   
  
Grinning at the appalled face of some of the other customers, Lucifer threw himself onto his throne, King right beside him. It took Gabriel almost half an hour until he had time to talk Lucifer in a more… civil manner. 

“So, you and Sam, huh?” Lucifer nodded and took a bite from the brownie he had grabbed from the counter when Gabriel had put them down to cool off. “Yeah, we had a nasty run-in with his father and brother yesterday. Wasn’t nice and I stepped in and after a few exchanged words, they left. I was sure that Sam would kick me out or want me leave but he… to say he jumped my bones would be an understatement.” Suddenly something on Gabriel’s face changed. His smile became softer, warmer.   
  
“He would never do that to you Lucifer. Whenever I see you two together you are like the sun to him. Sam loves you and maybe he hasn’t realized it yet, but he does. I can see it plain as day every time you two walk in here grinning like lovesick idiots with your weird tie-wearing cat right behind you.” Gabriel put two paper bags and a tray with two big coffee to-go mugs in front of Lucifer.

“Don’t let him wait any longer Lucifer. I don’t believe you want to let the bed get too cold.” Now Gabriel’s smirk full of mischief was back and in full bloom. “And afterwards I want to hear all the dirty and juicy details of what you two did to defile each other.”   
  
Lucifer tried to grab his brother to get him into a headlock, but Gabriel danced away behind the counter. His laughter followed Lucifer out of the store and all the way back to Sam.  
  
…  
  
Back at the apartment, Lucifer placed everything on the kitchen table and spied in the second bag Gabriel had given him. Homemade muffins smiled back at Lucifer and he was sure there were two slices of cheesecake under the muffins as well.   
  
After a long sip from his coffee, Lucifer refilled King’s kibble and water in his bowls and walked back into the bedroom to wake up Sam. Only to find Sam already awake. Very much so. Sam was kneeling on the bed, head bent forward and fucking himself on a dildo with almost lazy thrusts.   
  
When Sam finally noticed Lucifer’s presence, who was just staring at him, Sam looked at him with wide blown eyes and a wicked smile. “Took you too long. I thought I should start without you.” Sam’s breath hitched, and Lucifer watched his cock jump. With two long steps, Lucifer crossed the distance between them and closed his hand tight around Sam’s cock to cut off his orgasm. Maybe it was the view itself or maybe it was the rush of lust and power Lucifer felt, but when Sam looked him with pleading eyes, the sensation got only stronger.   
  
“You want to cum Sam?” The question was asked in a soft voice and Sam clawed at Lucifer’s shirt but never stopped fucking himself on the dildo. “Yes, Lucifer.” Sam shuddered when Lucifer tightened his grip. “But you aren’t going to do so, Sam. Okay? Can you hold it off a bit longer for me?” Lucifer’s voice never lost it soft note. Sam nodded frantically and his eyes wandered to the left. Lucifer spotted the small device Sam was looking at and smirked when he understood Sam’s silent request. “Okay, Sam but remember, control yourself.” Lucifer released Sam slowly from his grip, stripped himself off his clothes and took the remote from the bed.   
  
Lucifer gripped his cock and held it in front of Sam’s face like an offering. “You want it Sam?” Still smirking, Lucifer waited for Sam’s approving nod before Lucifer guided himself into Sam’s mouth. 

“Holy hell…” The words felt like a prayer to Lucifer. Sam’s mouth was hot and wet, and Sam was able to do things with his tongue that should be illegal. His tongue seemed to be fucking everywhere at once. Sam allowed Lucifer to fuck his mouth slowly and it broke Lucifer’s concentration so much that he completely forgot about the small the remote in his hand until he hit the power button on accident.   
  
Sam groaned around Lucifer’s length and the added vibrations made Lucifer hiss in pleasure. It turned into a game, a challenge between them. Whenever Sam did something that almost brought Lucifer to his knees, he would up the power of the vibrator Sam was using.   
  
It was Sam who pulled back first with a gasp. “Please Lucifer. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Lucifer saw the desperation on Sam’s face… but Lucifer had something in mind and he hoped Sam would roll with it. “Okay Sam, okay. I have an idea. It would take you a bit longer to cum, but it would be awesome, mind blowing so to say. It’s up to you. I can get you off now, we can shower and have breakfast and or I can make you cum so hard you think your brain leaked out of your cock.” Sam seemed to be debating with himself for a moment before he looked up at Lucifer. “How do you want me?” Shuddering, Lucifer nodded in the direction of the bed. “On your back and hold your legs up for me. I’m going to need this vibrator too.”   
  
Sam moved his long body around until he was on display just like Lucifer wanted and he adjusted himself without pulling the vibrator out. Lucifer joined Sam on the bed and pushed on of the smaller pillows under Sam’s hips and moved his legs around until he rest them on Lucifer’s shoulders.   
  
Without warning, Lucifer bent forward and sucked Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam cursed and tried to push deeper into Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer gave Sam a few seconds to get used to the suction before he switched the vibe to its highest setting and pushed it deep into Sam’s body. Lucifer looked up the second Sam’s body registered what was happening. Sam’s face twisted in pleasure while his back bowed off the bed. Sam tried to make sounds, wanted to make noises but nothing came past his lips and Lucifer felt Sam jerk under him. He pulled off Sam’s cock and dragged the vibe out before the pleasure tipped Sam over.   
  
Grinning like a shark, Lucifer watched how Sam tried to understand what was happening as Lucifer closed his fingers tight around the base of Sam’s cock. When Sam threw Lucifer a level ten bitchface Lucifer winked at him and pushed the vibe back in slowly. “Don’t look at me like that Sam. I might think you don’t like what I’m doing to you.” Just when Sam was about to answer, Lucifer switched the vibrator back on and started to jerk Sam off with slow movements of his hands.   
  
It was the same as before. Right before Sam was about to cum, Lucifer cut off his ability to cum and pulled the vibe out. Sam looked at Lucifer with big black eyes, chest heaving and hands clawing at the sheets. Lucifer placed a kiss on the inner side of Sam’s knee. “Don’t worry Sam. We are far from done.”   
  
The vibe went back in on the highest setting, but this time Lucifer angled it in a way that it hammered into Sam’s prostate. This time, Lucifer added no additional stimuli but formed a tight ring with his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock. He watched Sam trash under him without the option to cum and Sam started to whimper when Lucifer started to use the tip of the vibrator to massage his prostate without losing any pressure.  
  
Lucifer pondered over his next step while he watched Sam whimper and moan under him. Should he let Sam wait a bit longer, or should he release Sam from this torturous pleasure? With a faked sigh, Lucifer pulled the vibrator out and watched Sam go lax on the bed. “I’m trying to decide what to do you with you,” Lucifer told Sam with a smile as Sam looked up at him with glossy eyes. “Should I go on like this until you scream so loud even my brother can hear or should I show you mercy and let you cum? Either way, I’m going to fuck you afterwards.”   
  
Sam shivered as he thought about Lucifer’s words. “One more,” he whispered finally. “What was that?” Lucifer asked with a grin. “One more time but I want your mouth again before you fuck me.” Sam was blushing hard when he spoke his request and Lucifer leaned down to kiss him slow and deep. Lucifer broke their kiss with a nip to Sam’s lip before he pulled back. “But you can’t cum in my mouth this time Sam. I want to see you cum all over yourself. Want to see how much you’ve still got after last night.” Sam’s answer was a brilliant smile before he nodded together with a last kiss to Lucifer’s throat before Lucifer moved back down.   
  
Slowly, Lucifer took Sam’s length in his mouth without any pressure or suction. He merely let Sam rest in his mouth while he pushed the switched off vibrator against Sam’s rim. Without pushing the toy in, Lucifer switched it on but went with a low setting and after the heavy stimuli from earlier, Sam sighed at the light pleasure he felt now. Lucifer let the toy wander over Sam’s abused rim, pushed it maybe an inch in before he pulled it out again only to let it wander up until it rested against Sam’s balls. Sam groaned at the changed pleasure and buried one of his hands in Lucifer’s hair. “This feels too good to be true,” Sam whispered and tugged on Lucifer’s hair.

Chuckling, Lucifer wrapped his tongue around the crown of Sam’s cock before he pulled off completely. “Don’t worry. We can do this more often if you want… later.” Lucifer sucked Sam’s cock back into his mouth while he pushed the vibe back in. With one last look up at Sam, Lucifer switched the vibe back on to full power, closed his fingers tight around the base of Sam’s cock and Sam started to roar.   
  
In their current position, Lucifer didn’t have the leverage to hold Sam down properly and Sam was strong. He almost managed to make Lucifer gag on his cock and any other time Lucifer would have been proud of himself to make Sam let go of himself so much. Right now, Lucifer changed the angle of the vibrator again and rubbed it hard over Sam’s prostate. Sam’s whole body trashed and jerked under Lucifer and Sam’s grip on his hair was almost painful. It was one sharp tug of Sam’s hand that told Lucifer it was enough.   
  
Lucifer pulled off Sam’s cock and pulled his hand back. Sam tensed for the fraction of a second before he came all over himself in complete silence. Lucifer watched in awe as Sam painted his chest white up to his clavicle. Pearly white stripes of cum marked Sam’s chest before nothing but clear fluid dripped from Sam’s cock. When Sam started to whimper, Lucifer switched the vibe off and pulled it carefully out to place it somewhere at the end of the bed.

“Sam?” Sam had closed his eyes and his breathing was still too fast when Lucifer carded Sam’s hair out of his face. “Yeah, I think my brain just fried itself or something,” Sam mumbled and pressed into the touch of Lucifer’s hand before he opened his eyes. “I told you I could make your brain leave you through your dick.” Sam chuckled and nodded before he rolled himself to his left side with a groan. He blinked lazily at Lucifer but his smile was nothing but seductive. “Come on Lucifer… I’m not going to leave you… standing.”   
  
Laughing, Lucifer moved around until he kneeled behind Sam and pushed in. Sam’s body was relaxed, open and wet from all the lube they used for their games since last night. Lucifer placed his hands on Sam’s thigh and chest and started to thrust.

After everything Sam had to endure, Lucifer settled for a slow rhythm and Sam wrapped his hand around Lucifer’s forearm to steady himself against the overstimulation of a night and morning that will leave him sore and sensitive for days. The way Sam pushed back against Lucifer it didn’t look like Sam minded being sore.  
  
At the peak of his own orgasm Lucifer asked himself how someone like him could be so lucky to find someone like Sam.  


	8. Surprise Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> well, only one chapter left until this story comes to an end. Funny how many things seem to end these days. Still, things need and have to end at some point so new things can grow. 
> 
> Hey, when was the last time you read the Protector Series? It's been a while? Maybe re-read it, just a thought.
> 
> Silva

The last week had been… fun, exhausting, arousing and lots of other things for Lucifer. He either spent most of his time with Sam together at the bookstore, or waited for Sam in his apartment. Sam had shown him a spare room where Lucifer could work on his art. Different projects than those he had at home. The nights… oh, the nights they spent fucking like rabbits. It didn’t matter that Lucifer was as sore as Sam or that they had to go to the 24/7 adult store across the city. Two times within one week they had to restock their supplies of lube and other things.   
  
Lucifer was surprised at the dirty mind Sam hid behind his beautiful eyes and his stunning smile. Sam enjoyed letting Lucifer control him and manhandle him and even when Lucifer was concerned that he went too far, Sam always asked for more. Lucifer had offered Sam to switch, to let Sam top for a night, but Sam had declined the offer with a shake of his head and a small smile. “I like it… like this. You’re the first one where I can… let go, you know?” Lucifer had understood what Sam tried to tell him with those few words. That night had been slow and full of passion. Lucifer had rocked slowly into Sam’s body and whenever Sam tried to speed things up Lucifer had slowed down until Sam whimpered and begged him to go on. It had been so intense for both it left them shaky and exhausted.   
  
As fun and emotional as this past week had been, Lucifer had to go back to his apartment to finish his other projects because his customers were waiting. He didn’t want to leave Sam, but Sam had sent him off with a smile. “The faster you get everything done the faster you will be back.” With a kiss, Sam had shoved Lucifer out the door and King ran after him.   
  
Lucifer felt a bit like a lovesick puppy when he turned around to look at Sam before he got into his car and drove off.   
  
Lucifer’s mood wasn’t his best when he was at home. He missed Sam’s calm presence and his wit. Sam would check on Lucifer and his progress without saying anything. He just looked at whatever Lucifer was working on and left with a kiss to Lucifer’s jaw or neck.   
  
Back home Lucifer was on his own and the silence of his own apartment was deafening. Even when he switched the radio on it felt… empty and silent. He had seen Sam the last time two days ago and Lucifer missed him. He even tried to hurry with his work so he could go back to Sam for a long weekend or something. Maybe he could talk Sam into closing the shop for a Saturday so they could go on a short vacation. Just the two of them and far away from any kind of work. That would be awesome.   
  
Lucifer sighed in annoyance. Before he could ask Sam for a weekend off to somewhere, Lucifer had to finish a few of his projects so he could inform his customers they could come along to get their pictures.   
  
The sound of his phone ringing was so foreign to Lucifer, that it took him a few seconds to re-emerge from his headspace of drawing. Growling, Lucifer put his brush aside and grabbed his phone. An unknown number flashed over his display to the sound of “Volbeat – Heaven and Hell”. Lucifer wanted to snarl at whoever was interrupting his work, but it could be a customer and being rude to customers was never a good thing.  
  
“Lucifer Novak here, what can I do for you?” There was silence on the other side for so long that Lucifer checked his display but the call hadn’t disconnected. “Hello?” Movement on the other side. “Hi… ehm… Dean here, Dean Winchester.” Lucifer felt a streak of defiance raise its ugly head in the back of his mind. “Yeah, what do you want?” The tension over the phone line was almost palpable. “Listen man, I know I fucked up the two times we’ve met, okay? But I want to talk to my brother and every time I try to call him he hangs up on me. I hope you can help me talk to him.”

Lucifer was part impressed and part angry at this… demand. Dean had to have some serious balls to ask Lucifer for this, but Sam was Lucifer’s priority now. “I should talk to Sam about you… why exactly?” Lucifer made sure he sounded completely bored. No reason to make this easy on Sam’s brother and when he heard Dean grind his teeth together Lucifer knew he hit a nerve. “Listen dude, I’m really trying and none of you are making this easy on me and…” Lucifer and huffed and interrupted Dean.

“Easy? You are expecting easy after the last show you and your dad put on? Don’t you dare try and blame Sam for this. You fucked it up and if Sam doesn’t want to talk to you anymore it’s your own bloody fault. Not mine, not his, yours. Understood?” There was silence on the other side but Lucifer could wait. “Understood,” Dean finally growled but Lucifer decided to ignore the tone he used. “Good, that makes the next part so much easier. Why do you want to talk to Sam and why do you think I can get him to talk to you?”   
  
Lucifer heard Dean sigh on the other end. “For whatever reason… Sam seems to listen to you. I don’t know what the deal is between you two or if you said a few things just to piss our dad off… I really don’t know. What I know is that Sam listens to you and doesn’t mind you talking for him. If I had done what you did the last time we met he would switched my hair wax with super glue and would have given me the cold eye for weeks without talking to me. I know my brother. He always loved his independence and he loved it so much that he left. Even when I was angry with him, I could understand it. I didn’t want to be part of the scene our father caused the last time we met but he dragged me along. Sam will understand that, but I want to talk to him about it. I want to make it up to him. I can’t go back to him because I know he will kick me out the moment he sees me. My only chance to talk to him is through you.”   
  
Pondering on what he just heard, Lucifer started to pet King who had jumped on his lap. “Nice words but how can I know that you mean it Dean? Sam told me enough that I have reason to not like you and not believe you. The first time you suddenly appeared after years of nothing Sam was distressed for days. It was better after your scene with your father because Sam was really… really impressed and grateful for what I did for him. You want to know why Dean? I stood up for him. That’s something nobody seems to do very often and I did it in front of his father. Believe me when I say that Sam was really… grateful for my help.”

This time Lucifer didn’t even try to keep the smugness out of his voice because he wanted to provoke Dean. “Listen asshole, if you took advantage of my brother…” Dean started to snarl but Lucifer interrupted him. “First of all… do you really think it’s a good thing to insult the one guy you can help you talk to your brother? Second, me taking advantage of him? Are you kidding? Your brother is nothing but muscles under all his layers of plaid. What he gives you, he does it because he wants to, jackass, and you should really watch your mouth.” Dean growled on the other side but said nothing for several seconds.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Lucifer considered his options while King looked at him with his amber eyes and purring loudly. “I will talk to Sam and tell him that you called me. I will tell him that you want to talk to him, but it’s still up to him if he wants to or not. Should he agree to this I will be there too and we will meet on… neutral ground so to speak.” There was rustling on the other side before Dean answered. “Yeah, that’s okay. You can call me back on this number after you’ve talked to Sam. I’m staying with a friend for the time being.”  
  
After they finished the call, Lucifer looked at his painting with a strange feeling in his gut. He was supposed to meet with Sam in two days and Lucifer needed the two days to work on his projects, but his concentration was broken for the moment.   
  
With King in his arms, Lucifer left his work behind and walked into the living to drop himself onto the couch. King grumbled before he found himself a comfortable position on Lucifer’s chest and together they fell asleep to the chattering voices of some weird cooking show.

…  
  
The following day went on like this for Lucifer; eat, sleep, draw, repeat and the evening ended with a hot session of phone sex. That was the moment Lucifer learned that he would never be able to beat Sam with words. The guy could use words like others could handle a weapon. Where Sam in person preferred the more submissive role, on the phone he turned Dom with silky voice and growling dominance. If not for Sam’s soft-spoken order to not cum, Lucifer would have been done for the evening within the first ten minutes. The amount of control Sam could wield with nothing but words amazed Lucifer. Later, much later, and after he lay down in his bed. Exhausted and relaxed but strangely lonely. He kind of missed Sam’s long body wrapped around his own.  
  
While Lucifer missed Sam dearest, he wasn’t looking forward to the talk he was going to have with Sam regarding his brother.   
  
…  
  
Armed with coffee and sandwiches, the good kind with salad, cucumber, mustard sauce and pastrami, Lucifer walked into the bookstore. Sam was talking to three girls from the local high school and Lucifer could see thy typical teenager admiration for Sam in their eyes. All the smiles and giggles. Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat down behind the counter together with King who climbed up his tree like a pro. Sam gave him a happy smile and went back to his customers. The girls left with stacks of books a few minutes later and Sam sat down on his chair behind the counter.

“Awesome, food. I’m so hungry, I thought about eating one of the cooking books. I had no time to go grocery shopping and today was so busy I couldn’t even visit your brother. You’re a lifesaver Lucifer.” Sam grabbed one of the sandwiches and Lucifer wondered, not for the first time, how someone could eat so fast without making a mess. Whenever Sam had the opportunity to really eat, he would devour his food and look like a sated puppy afterwards. That Sam’s belly happened to be an endless pit was something Lucifer learned when Sam raided his fridge the few times they slept at Lucifer’s apartment. His tall puppy was in a constant state of hunger.   
  
They ate in silence and no customers interrupted them. After the sandwiches had found their end and both had their coffees in their hands, Lucifer enjoyed the happiness emanating from Sam. “You got anything done with your projects? I’m sorry I kept you from your work so much, Lucifer.” Lucifer waved Sam’s concerns aside. “Don’t worry about it Sam. My customers know that they have to wait for their orders and I got a lot of work done over the last days… but I missed you.” Sam moved his chair closer to Lucifer and enclosed Lucifer’s legs with his own longer ones. “I missed you too,” Sam said and wrapped his long and warm fingers around Lucifer’s wrist. Sam’s fingers were strangely soft against the skin of his wrist, Lucifer thought and turned his arm around so Sam could pet him better.   
  
“It’s so empty and silent when you and King aren’t here. It’s weird. I’m used to being on my own but when I’m alone now it’s just strange.” Sam shook his head and pressed his dry lips to the pulse point on Lucifer’s wrist. “I like it better when you’re here. Both of you.” Like on command, King jumped off his tree and pushed his giant head against Sam shoulder. Laughing, Sam let go of Lucifer and pulled the cat into his arms. It warmed Lucifer to see Sam so happy and he was angry at Dean because he had to darken Sam’s mood.

“Listen Sam… I got a call… two days ago, from your brother.” Sam sighed heavily, and King only pushed harder against his chest while Sam hugged him. “Why am I not surprised?” Sam’s voice was heavy. “I hang up on him like twenty times… or more. I don’t get why he’s so determined to talk to me. Dean didn’t want to talk to me for years and now this? That’s not really Dean’s way of doing things.” Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee.

“I don’t know your brothers’ intentions behind this, but you have to give the guy some credit that he tried to get to you through me. Not everybody would put up that kind of effort when someone hang up on them twenty times and told them to fuck off the last time they met in person.” Sam looked up from King and met Lucifer’s eyes. “Did Dean say what he wants?” Nodding, Lucifer inched closer to Sam. “Yeah, Dean wants to meet and talk to you. He said he wants to apologize or something. I said I would talk to you but that I can’t stand his guts for what he did that last two times. I’m not his biggest fan and I told him as much. It’s up to you Sam.”   
  
King meowed in Sam’s arms and Sam allowed the cat to jump off his lap. Sam got up and placed himself in Lucifer’s lap. The chair cracked under their combined weight, but Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist while the taller man hide his face against Lucifer’s neck.

Sam said nothing for a long time and Lucifer didn’t force him to. It was like Lucifer had told both brothers, it was up to Sam if he wanted to meet and talk to Dean.  
  
Lucifer let his hands wander over Sam’s back in calming motions and just held him close.   
  
Time passed and the clock on the wall told Lucifer it was past closing time already, but he didn’t make Sam get up to close the store. Not even when his legs went off the grit and lost every feeling in them.   
  
“What did Dean ask you to do?” Sam’s voice startled Lucifer had first before he buried his hand in Sam’s long hair. “He only asked me to talk to you. Dean wants to meet with you so you two can talk. I told him I will ask you and call him back, but I would be there and we would meet on neutral ground should you agree. I won’t allow him to make you feel miserable at your home again.”   
  
When Sam pulled back, Lucifer let him. Sam looked at him with grey eyes before he pressed his warm lips to Lucifer’s in a slow kiss that showed more than words could ever say. Lucifer let Sam direct the kiss and just went with it, but Sam didn't ask for more and only kissed Lucifer until he had to pull back to take a deep breath.  
  
Even then Sam leaned his forehead against Lucifer's for a second before he pulled away so he could look in Lucifer's eyes. "I was about to say no but with you there.. .I wouldn't have asked you, but how can I say no when you put my brother in his place without knowing my answer? Tell Dean to meet us at Gabriel's shop next Sunday at eleven in the morning."   
  
Lucifer nodded and opened his mouth to answer when Sam spoke again. "Can you stay until Sunday? I don't want to be alone until then." Sam's voice was unsure, but Lucifer nipped playfully on Sam's lip to let him know that it was foolish and the would stay.  
  
Dean got his answer later that night when Sam was fast asleep with King stretched out next to him under the blanket.   
  
"Be there or stay out of his life Dean. I won't see Sam miserable again because of you," Lucifer said low as not to wake Sam but it served its purpose when he heard Dean's answer. "I’ll be there."


	9. Sunday Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I'm sorry I forgot to post the update, the final update even, this morning. I have no excuse but that I have such a boring day and was working on a new story.
> 
> We reached the end of this. I talked about this story with so many people, I told stories about 'my' King doing all the bullshit things cat do...I know he won't be forgotten but sharing my beloved big red and white boy helped me a bit. 
> 
> Have fun, stay tuned, until the next Update of...something.
> 
> Silva

Sunday arrived like a storm for Sam, and like a blessing for Lucifer. Sam had been nervous every day and the closer Sunday came the worse it got. Sam’s apartment was scrubbed so clean you could eat from the floor, and one evening Lucifer had to pry Sam out of the bookstore because he had started to rearrange the whole store.   
  
Now it was Sunday morning, fucking early, and Lucifer could see in Sam’s face that he was thinking about cleaning something, again. Probably the windows because they hadn’t fallen victim to his nervousness, yet. When the frown on Sam’s face deepened at a stain on the window, Lucifer grabbed Sam before he could walk into the bathroom and get the cleaning supplies.    
  
Lucifer pushed Sam back into the bedroom and closed the door before King could follow them. Sam looked irritated and tried to get up, but Lucifer pushed him back down on the bed. “Listen Sam. You are so nervous about your brother that you will end up with a heart attack before you can make it to the meeting. You need to relax.” Sam pushed the covers on the bed around with a sour expression on his face. “I can’t help but be nervous Lucifer. I have no idea what my brother wants to talk about after the last time we met. It’s only natural that I’m nervous.” Lucifer snorted and shook his head. “Nervous, yes, but you passed that state days ago, and now I’m calling for an intervention.” Sam eyed Lucifer skeptically. “You? Calling for an intervention? What kind of intervention are we talking about?”   
  
Now Lucifer started to leer at Sam. “The kind of intervention where you can’t sit properly when we meet your brother later.” Sam’s colourful eyes went big as he stared at Lucifer, but he said nothing, and so Lucifer went on. “I thought about spanking you first, then I’m going to fuck you, and when I’ve filled your tight ass with my cum, I’m going to use your plug to keep your hole stretched and my cum in you. I want you open, so I can fuck you again the moment we walk back home because I’m going to bend you over the next surface of my choice and fuck you again and you… you either cum on my cock or not at all. No more cleaning up until we have to go and no weaseling around. Clear Sam?”   
  
Sam was still looking at Lucifer with wide eyes, but he nodded. “Good. Anything you want to say, Sam?” This time Sam shook his head. “I think I can’t hear you, Sam,” Lucifer said in a sing-song voice. “No, Lucifer... I have… nothing to say.” Now Lucifer grinned and took his t-shirt off while his sweatpants couldn’t hide his obvious erection. “Even better,” Lucifer said in a sultry voice and pointed at Sam’s clothes. “Strip and lay down on your front, ass in the air.” Sam’s clothes joined Lucifer’s shirt on the ground and soon Lucifer had Sam in the position he asked for.   
  
Sam had lowered himself to the bed until his chest hit the covers. His long back was stretched in a beautiful line and the way Sam had shoved his legs apart, his ass stood out perfectly. Still clothed in his sweatpants, Lucifer let his hands wander over Sam’s back, ass, down his legs and up on the inner side until he could close his hand around Sam’s balls. “Remember Sam… no touching yourself. Either you cum on my cock or not at all until I say so.” Sam’s voice was muffled by the covers he was pressing his face in, but Lucifer understood the ‘Yes’ never less. “Good, he we go.”   
  
Lucifer’s hand landed with a loud smack on the bare skin of Sam’s ass. Sam made no sound but for a small gasp and Lucifer took it for a sign to put more force behind his hand. The next hit was noticeably harder, and Sam groaned loudly when Lucifer hit his other cheek. Grinning, Lucifer watched the way Sam’s skin started to turn red. “I think you liked the second one better. I’m going to keep it up that way.”   
  
The next couple of hits followed immediately and as hard as the second one. Sam moaned and cursed under Lucifer but whenever Lucifer took a small pause between the hits, Sam would push out his already red rear and ask silently for more. When Lucifer told Sam that it was enough, Sam whimpered but kept himself in the position Lucifer told him to be. It was arousing to see Sam like this, ass spanked red and trusting. Sam was hard as a rock and a thick line of precum was dripping down from his cock onto the sheets. Tugging on Sam’s balls, Lucifer fished the bottle of lube out from under the pillow. He spread some of it on two of his fingers before he pushed them against Sam fluttering hole. Sam moaned and rolled his back in a beautiful arch before he pressed back against Lucifer’s fingers until they pushed past the tight rim. “I just love how tight you always are Sam. It doesn’t matter how often you let me fuck you, you are always back to being tight enough to cut off my fingers before you try the same with my cock.”   
  
Twisting his fingers, Lucifer let his thumb drag over the sensitive skin around Sam’s hole before he pulled his fingers out to add more lube. He had barely started to stretch Sam with three fingers when he whimpered and looked at Lucifer with pleading eyes. “Please Lucifer… fuck me. I’m good.” Pulling his fingers out with another twist of his wrist, he tapped against Sam’s rim. “You sure Sam? Normally I give you far more prep and you are still tight. It’s going to hurt like this.” But Sam pushed back against Lucifer with his entire body.   
  
“I know, and… it’s okay… please fuck me.”   
  
With a careful eye on Sam, Lucifer covered his cock with lube before he smeared some of it on Sam’s hole before he took his place between Sam’s legs.   
  
Slowly, Lucifer pushed into Sam’s still tight body, and at some point, he had to ram his teeth into his tongue to stop himself from cumming before he even bottomed out. Lucifer had to pull back out several times until he was able to bottom out; finally. The skin of Sam’s spanked ass was red and warm against his skin, and Lucifer placed his hands on Sam’s hips to give himself enough leverage to thrust deeply into the tight heat around his cock.   
  
Moaning, Lucifer didn’t hold back and chased his orgasm in a way he usually didn’t do. Typically, Sam always came first but this time their game was a different one, and Sam had agreed to it.   
  
Thrusting fast and hard brought Lucifer to the brink of his orgasm incredibly fast, and the way Sam was shaking and tightening around him told Lucifer that Sam was close. The question was… who was closer? Lucifer or Sam?   
  
Lucifer pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. He repeated this three times before his orgasm washed over like anticipated rain in summer. Moaning, Lucifer pumped his release into Sam’s body with languid and relaxed thrusts before he stopped entirely and to get his breathing back under control. Sam, meanwhile, was shaking under Lucifer and when he reached under Sam, he knew why. Grinning, Lucifer placed a kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades. “Poor Sam… so close, and he didn’t reach his goal. What a pity.” Pulling out, Lucifer made certain not spill any of his release and grabbed the plug from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. After he applied some lube to the toy, Lucifer pushed the cap into Sam’s stretched hole and patted Sam’s still red ass when Sam let his body drop to the bed.   
  
“Don’t worry Sam… we still have a few hours until we have to leave thanks to you getting up so early. Give me some time to bounce back, and you can try again.”   
  
Lucifer barely managed to avoid the pillow aimed for his head.  
  
…

  
A few hours later, Sam and Lucifer were on their way to ‘Ducking Monday.’ Lucifer tried not to make any comments about Sam walking funny, he wasn’t, but Lucifer wanted to. They went for three more rounds, and every time Lucifer had managed to cum maybe a few seconds before Sam. Grinning, Lucifer felt like a caveman, but the thought of Sam walking around with a plug up his ass together with four loads of his cum gave him a weird kind of satisfaction.  
  
“Stop looking so smug Lucifer,” Sam growled and punched him in the arm, but Lucifer only rolled with it. “You would do the same in my position… and I offered you my position, and you declined. Not that I mind, I like my position, and I really like yours but your position… well, yours is kind of the reason for your current… state.”   
  
Sam pushed the door of ‘Ducking Monday’ open and glowered at Lucifer. “You are an ass.” Before Lucifer could reply another voice chimed in. “Finally, someone else other than me told him the hurtful truth. My brother is an ass. A hot piece of ass, but an ass nonetheless. Good morning sunshine. Your date is already waiting for you and on his third coffee, extra strong. Go and save him from his already forming heart attack.” Gabriel pointed at a tall figure on their usual table with broad shoulders. Lucifer still had trouble finding any resemblance between the brothers, but when he observed Dean, he saw a muscle in his jaw tick… the same way Sam’s did when he was nervous or angry.  
  
After one shared look with Sam, Lucifer walked over to their table and took the seat by the window. Should Sam feel the need to leave, he wouldn’t have Lucifer in his way. Sam sat down with a grimace and Lucifer tried not to snicker, but something must have been visible on his face because Dean’s eyes scurried from Sam’s face to Lucifer’s before he went beet red. Good thing that King chose that exact moment to jump up on the last empty seat next to Dean on the table and so everybody was spared from a very embarrassing talk.   
  
Dean stared at the cat and King stared back before he put his front paws on the table. “What’s with the cat… and why it is wearing a damn tie?” Dean looked completely puzzled by King’s behavior. “King is waiting for his breakfast like a good cat with a sense for fashion,” Lucifer announced and petted King’s head. “King always comes with us here and always sits on the table but first of all… Hi Dean.” Dean looked embarrassed that he didn’t greet them properly before he nodded at Lucifer and looked at Sam. “Hi Sam. It’s good to see you. Thank you for coming.”   
  
Lucifer was sure that he hadn’t made a noise, but Sam slammed his elbow in Lucifer’s ribs, causing him to yelp in surprise. “I think I deserved this one,” Lucifer grumbled and rubbed his ribs, and now it was Sam’s turn to look smug.   
  
“Don’t worry about these two. They would totally screw each other in public if it wouldn’t get them arrested,” Gabriel said when he placed three mugs of coffee on the table and a bowl of water in front of King. Lucifer snickered at his brothers’ words and nodded with an agreeing smile which earned him clout from Sam. Gabriel used the moment to vanish and reappear with breakfast.   
  
A plate with a bagel was placed in front of everybody before Gabriel leveled a downright threatening glare at Dean. “Just to make things clear, sweet ass… my favourite film is ‘Sweeny Todd,’ and I own an outstanding receipt for a Shepard’s Pie. If you make that moose over there unhappy, my brother and I will make some pie tomorrow. Enjoy your stay.” Gabriel sauntered off, and Dean stopped with the bagel half off the plate toward his mouth. He looked at his younger brother with a question clear on his face.   
  
Sam cleared his throat before he took a sip of his coffee. “Translation; if you piss me off, Gabriel will use you like the filling for his Shepard’s Pie because in Sweeny Todd the Barber kills his customers and together with his partner, they make pies out of them. Gabriel is Lucifer’s younger brother.” Slowly, Dean lowered the bagel back on the plate and looked at Lucifer who grinned at Dean wolfishly. “Don’t worry; my brother would never poison anyone’s food. He would consider it a sacrilege against everything he makes in his kitchen.” With a shrug, Lucifer grabbed his bagel and started to eat while Sam was already eating.   
  
They ate in silence, but when everyone was done, the awkward silence followed as Sam looked at his brother with calmness on his features. Dean was twitching in his seat until even King was annoyed by it and he stalked over the table until he could demand to sit on Sam’s lap. Once seated in Sam’s lap, King began to purr loudly.  
  
The silence on the table was awkward, but it wasn’t on Lucifer to break it. One of the brothers had to cut it, and Lucifer didn’t think it would be Dean.   
  
With his eyes firmly held on King, Sam started to speak. “You know Dean, for someone who wanted to talk to me you are strangely silent. I’m here because you pestered Lucifer. Accepting a ‘no’ was never something that was taught in our family.” There was no venom in Sam’s voice that Lucifer could hear, but there had to be something because Dean flinched and pushed his empty plate away.  
  
“Yeah, I know Sammy… Sam,” Dean, corrected himself when Sam was about to pull a bitchface. “I came to… apologize, I think. The first time I came to visit you I wanted just that, to visit you, see you again after all these years but I fucked it up. I was pissed at you that you kicked me out. Dad caught me in the wrong moment that evening. I was drunk and started to rant at him. Told him everything you told me, I don’t know… I was too drunk… not that this is an excuse for what I’ve done!” Dean looked his brother with pleading eyes, but Sam only looked at his brother with one eyebrow pulled up and was still petting a purring King, Dean nodded, and Lucifer had a feeling a missed part of the conversation.   
  
  


“Anyway… I wouldn’t have gone back… you made it clear that you don’t want me here and I would have accepted that but… whatever I said to Dad… he had to see it for himself. God Sam… what he said to you back at your store, I didn’t know he could be such an ass. I’m sorry I didn’t pull him back in time, and he got the chance to say what he said. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when I should have been your big brother. Maybe if I had done something when we were younger, you wouldn’t have left.” Dean’s shoulders dropped, and he looked out of the window, so he didn’t have to meet his brothers’ eyes.   
  
Silence followed again, and Lucifer drank his cold coffee while he watched the two brothers. King decided it was time to climb up to Sam’s shoulder until he could rest his long and heavy body over Sam’s shoulders. It was something King only did with Sam and Lucifer assumed it had something to do with Sam’s broad shoulders and that he was so damn tall… and that Sam didn’t care if King used him as another cat tree.  
  
“Dean, I would have left anyway. You weren’t there when John pulled his shit on me. He once caught me with a boy from the neighborhood kissing. I was fourteen at the time. John didn’t hit me or anything but what he said was worse. I’ve always known that I don’t care for the gender of my partner, but being gay in John’s eyes is like being weak and the dirt under his boots. Whenever you or Bobby wasn’t around, he made sure that I never forgot that I wasn’t his son. Trust me; it wasn’t nice. Years later he saw me get out of a car. A co-worker had driven me home; we chatted for a few minutes before I said good night and went into the house.  
  
“Dad was drunk and yelled at me that he wouldn’t tolerate me doing my ‘disgusting gay stuff on his doormat.’ He was about to hit me, I was faster and punched his lights out. I left the next day and raided whatever cash John was hiding in the house. You weren’t there until I was about to walk out the door. You trying to stop me was almost too much. I wanted to hurt you, Dean; you have no idea how much I wanted to hurt you because you did nothing to stop John from being an ass. No, you followed every one of his orders blindly and without question. I could never do that, and I’m sure that if I hadn’t left one of us would have ended up dead on the kitchen floor.”  
  
Lucifer had heard all of this and more. Sam had shortened his story for his brother, but Lucifer closed his hand nevertheless around Sam’s in silent support. Sam looked at him with sad eyes, but his small smile was genuine. Dean shook his head and covered his face with his hand before he looked back at his brother.   
  
“Why did you never talk to me, Sam? I would have left with you too; you should know that.” Sam looked at his brother skeptically. “Would you, Dean? I’m not sure about that. You did everything Dad told you even when you knew it was wrong. I could see it in your face. You never stood up and told him no. Never. Not once, Dean. I talked to Bobby, and I’m sure he talked to Dad because at some point, Dad stopped pestering me but then Bobby died and Dad went back to his old habits. Me leaving was the only option.”   
  
Before Dean could reply, Gabriel walked up to their table again and placed a big glass filled with something… colourful in front of everybody. “Here, you can’t talk about serious bullshit without another drink. It’s orange-juice, pomegranate-juice and apple-juice mix with mint on crushed ice. Tell me how it tastes girls.” Dean sniffed at the unusual mix. “Looks like paint to me but smells like a fruit explosion.” Lucifer had to agree, it looked a bit like something he would work with, but when he tasted it, it was just the right mix of sweet and bitter and the mint gave it a surprising freshness.   
  
When Lucifer didn’t fell out of his chair, Dean took a sip of his drink too only to push it away with a sour face. “No, thanks… too healthy for my taste and there are bits in it… its like vomiting backward.” Snorting, Sam tried the drink too, but his face lightened up immediately, and he pulled Dean’s vacated drink closer to himself. “That’s mine then.”   
  
Dean shook his head. “Not only does my nerdy brother own a bookstore, but he’s also a health nut too.” Now it was up to Lucifer to point at Dean with his finger. “Shut it. That nerdy health nut has abs you can only dream about and sometimes I can talk him into working out without a shirt. Better than any porn you can find online.” Grinning when Dean’s face turned red again, Lucifer felt how the mood had lightened up at the table.   
  
“I left John, and the junkyard,” Dean said suddenly and looked at the table. Sam looked surprised at his brother. “Why? You always loved working with the old cars, and you are good at it, if I remember correctly. I always thought you would take over for John once he got arrested… or worse.” But Dean shook his head.   
  
“You didn’t hear what he… what he said when we were on our way home. It was disgusting. It got worse when his drinking buddies showed up later. I got furious and, looking back it’s kind of funny, but he was still ranting and yelling, and I had enough. I punched his lights out, took the cash he had stashed away to go gambling every few months and left. Oh, I took the Impala too. The girl is on my name anyway, so he can’t do shit about it. A friend took me in, and now I’m trying to find a job somewhere where I can work with cars. I’m still good and got even better at it. Better than Dad. I’m surprised he hasn’t shown up here already, to be honest. I’m sure he can figure out where I went.”   
  
Sam looked completely gobsmacked. “Dean… that’s… that’s not worth it. Now you have to start from nothing. I know how hard it is and John isn’t going to make it easy on you.” Dean only shrugged. “Doesn’t matter what John does, Sam. It was the right thing to do and completely worth it. You are completely worth it.”  
  
…  
  
They talked for a two more hours before Sam said he wanted to go home… he wouldn’t feel well. Dean had only pointed at the juice glasses on the table and blame them while Lucifer knew the real reason why Sam wanted to go home.   
  
Poor Sam was still feeling the aftershocks of their game earlier that morning and the way he was holding his jacket in front of his groin, Lucifer was sure that Sam was hard as a rock. The brothers said goodbye and Sam promised to pick-up the phone the next time Dean called.   
  
On their way home, Sam dragged Lucifer over the sidewalk while Lucifer laughed a bit under his breath. Once inside and behind closed doors, Sam pushed him against the front door and kissed him. Lucifer could feel Sam’s erection against his own, and he enjoyed Sam’s strangled moan when he gave Sam’s ass a firm squeeze.   
  
When Sam pulled back, he looked half mad at Lucifer. “Move in with me.” Startled, Lucifer looked at Sam like he was insane. “I… what?” Lucifer hadn’t had enough blood in his brain for a better response. “I want you to move in with me. You, King, me… all three of us living together here. I want to play this damn game every day we want to. I want to wake up next to you every damn day with King snoring between us because he thinks he’s a tiny house cat. I’m asking you to move in with me.” Sam pronounced every word of his last sentence.

“If I say yes… can I fuck you on the kitchen table?” Sam growled and pushed his hard cock against Lucifer’s. “Only if I get to cum and you clean it up.”  
  
“Yes, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
